In between worlds
by Mysterious-thingy
Summary: A sort of training for me, and a present to a friend who is an avid shipper of Gumceline. this story is mainly Gumceline, Bubblee, Flameonna and I will probably introduce small cameos of ships, maybe Bubbline, who knows what happens, im open to a lot of ships. Marceline has dreams about a pink man, and Bubblegum helps her find out who it might be
1. I fever dreams

**Finn**

Finn stumbled through the cotton candy forest, not really knowing what he was gonna do. Guess he just wanted to clear his mind from flame princess, or something. The boy was never really good at coping with heavy emotional stuff… normally he would just put it in the vault, then don't think about it. But this was different, he couldn't just forget this, it had too much of an impact on his life and not even mindless trampling pink fluffy plants seemed to help.

Step by step the forest became denser… the wind started to catch up and tiny webs of the candy cotton floated through the air past Finn's face, some getting stuck on his bear hat. He grabbed one and let the smooth silky texture slide in between his fingers. Not able to leave it in his hands, the fluff was quickly devoured by a now slightly smiling young adventurer. The sweet threads whipped around his tongue as they slowly started to dissolve, breaking apart in his mouth, deteriorating to sugar covering the entire inside of his mouth. He quickly ate and swallowed the candy cotton and grabbed some new pieces from the trees… maybe the sugar rush would power up his vault… being able to just shove all of his memories of flame princess down there and never ever relive those memories

Finn just yanked another piece of the sugary fibres when a female voice was heard by him. He dropped the cotton candy and softly landed on his knees to hide in the bushes. Peeking out of the bushes he listened…

"I… I… I don't know if that's even possible… heck I don't know if it has ever been tried before. I can do a lot, contact aliens from outer space, and yes also with some effort visit them. But rip apart space time to get to another dimension… no, I just don't think that's possible… you would need negative matter. As in matter with a negative mass. I cannot see how I can create such exotic matter. Sorry Marceline… I cannot prove or find out if there are any parallel dimensions other than the nightosphere. Can I ask why you want to know this?"

"Uuh yeah no I was just interested Bonni… sorry… I was just wondering what if you use moose milk instead of bug milk. Yknow is there also a day-o-sphere or a twilightosphere… yeah I don't really know anything more…"

"Is there anything else Marceline?"

"What's negative matter?"

"Marcy…. you could have just told me you wanted to chit chat… because then I would have actually had a chance to make time… I'm sorry… I have to get back."

"Yeah…okay I understand… th-… thanks for making time…" Marceline stumbled, trying to keep her tears inside.

Princess Bubblegum quickly wandered off, obviously because she didn't know how to handle a crying woman. She left Marceline standing there alone in the windy forest. Her steps crackled off into the candy forest when the tears really started to flow over Marceline's cheeks. The otherwise so super mighty vampiric demon stood there weak and alone… alone… a word she repeated over her breath, as she stared at the ground not really knowing what to do or what to say to herself other than screaming below her skin from the intense cold depression drowning her in the forest.

Finn could literally do nothing more than just staring at Marceline. Is she crying? Actually crying? He held his breath and tried to creep closer when he heard her sing.

"You've been left here all alooone…  
All your friends have goooone…  
See no one cares after all,  
Nobody ever notices your tears…  
If only you were here…"

"Mom…." she whispered as her shoulders shocked from the crying. With long black hair shielding her face from the outside, a wide sombrero casting her in shadows as Marceline made her way back home through the forest.

Finn walked back out of the bushes, out of the forest and back to the tree house. Silently he climbed up the ladder and sat on the sofa in the living room… he took one deep sigh, and during the exhale let some whimpers fly out. Then he grabbed his sword, faked a smile on his face and came giggling into the kitchen where Jake was making bacon pancakes with Bmo providing the beat.

"BEEMO PANCAKES BEEMO BEEMO PANCAKES" Bmo yelled at Finn when he walked in.

"Yes master, Nept-r is making pies! Oh ooh" Nept-r blasted out a pie narrowly missing Finn but blasting Bmo of the table who was laughing about Bacon pancakes.

"Wohey buddy, how was your adventure to self enrichment?" Jake asked…

"I don't really know, I think I feel reasonable… my good old melon heart says so… I guess I'm okay then?"

"Yeah man… always trust your melon heart… melon heart knows the best, take that from uncle Jakey!"

"Yeah man… you're the best Jake… " Finn stumbled

"Sssh, I know mwehehehe… now eat up, I have some bacon panCAAAAKES!" Jake giggled

Bmo started yelling.

"BACON PANCAAAAAAKES"

 **Marceline**

A thunder ruffled through the cave, the rain spattered on the ground outside and the soft beats of an axe base scattered off the rocky walls. With her long slender fingers Marceline flicked the strings one by one, yet every time slightly louder and louder. A deep waving melancholy filled the cave as she played more and more aggressive, inner rage flowing out setting the bass in flames. The notes became harder and sharper, slicing away inch by inch her whole life, her entire body away painless… she was engulfed in flames when suddenly she just couldn't continue.

Long grey arms reaching out to Hambo. Slowly he was pulled towards the shivering and crying girl

Her arms wrapped around the red fabric and holding onto it for dear life. Tears rolled down her cheeks even more, yet also she was happy to at least have one person or well… one thing left.

"You won't leave me… right?"

"…"

"I mean, you will forever keep me company, no matter how bad it goes… right Hambo?"

"…"

"You aren't like Simon… you aren't like my dad or well… you aren't like Ash, no… you would never sell my most precious item… because you are the most precious thing in my life…"

"…"

"Bonnibel… well… maybe it never would have become something… but you will stay with me through bitter or worse"

"…"

"or… mom…"

She closed her eyes and shoved away Hambo…

"Dammit, look at me talking to a dead piece of fabric. You can't even speak… can you?… NO! Of course you can't. Another pawn in the game of life"

She reached out to Hambo, picked him up and dangled him in front of her face. Marceline wiped some hairs out of her face and stared angrily to the weird mythical animal.

"I don't know why I'm talking to you… you're useless anyway, I DONT NEED YOU, I DONT NEED ANYONE!" she screeched as she threw Hambo away and into the wall of her small coastline cave cottage.

"…Hambo… are… are you okay…?"

"…"

"Oh glob… what did i do…"

Marceline jumped towards Hambo and she started to hug him while crying big tears.

"I didn't mean to pour that all onto you baby… I'm sorry, you aren't useless. Everything i said were lies. I love you Hambo you are all I live for…"

Suddenly it almost looked like Hambo was smiling… although very small and barely noticeable and perhaps just a figment of Marceline's mind… it was enough to make her happy. And that was all Marceline needed now, a warm smile and someone who really loved her for who she is.

 **Princess Bubblegum**

Yet she always looked like a cold machine to the outside world… She actually did care, she actually really loved her candy people… and in a way yes, she also still loved Marceline.

Rain streamed against the window looking down on all the candy people passing by through the rain. Making calculations for herself.. cause she did care, and she was actually trying to open a rip in space-time so Marcy could do whatever she wanted to do. Maybe that will show her how much she cared! Yes, it was a perfect idea, show her what she felt…

But should she do this… what if Marceline grew over her… that she still loved her vampire, didn't mean the vampire loved her Bonni.

The feelings she had… was it actual love, and was it actual love for Marcy, or was it just the need for a lover, a one night stand. A spark to ignite her life… or did she need an ever burning flame like Marcy who always flared her up with her witty remarks, her sarcasm and her gorgeous body. Oh she longed… but she shouldn't…

"Don't focus on emotional personal matters. What is important now is the wormhole… I should actually try… might even work who knows, I can baffle everyone here if I take Marceline through the portal and show her what she wants. Maybe I will be awarded for best Queen, best ruler of the kingdom… even though I am the only leader so yeah I'll always be the number one… Uuuugh i let my mind run wild again… Fooooocus focus on the task at hand Bonni B!" she mumbled to herself.

"Okay… negative matter… What could it be, Tachyons maybe. A particle not yet discovered. It's supposed to go only faster than the speed of light. Does that mean it has negative mass? And if so, how do I produce them? "

Her eyes glimmered as she thought of something…

"Large Candyron Collider! I actually have a legitimate reason of spending billions on a scientific machine that might as well destroy the world… oooooh momma… yes!"

She started drooling and she grabbed the nearest pencil. She drew all over the wall… particle injection shute, oh yes… to her this beats literally everything, this is better than even the best feelings in life can ever get.

Then she screamed

"OOOOOOOH YES! The energy in the particle collider should in theory add up to open a black hole. Yet it's so small and it will evaporate. What if I made a way to capture and enlarge it… but first let's get this party started."

She put on a welding mask and screamed once again.

"PEPPERMINT BUTLER BRING ME SOME OF YOUR FINEST NEODYMIUM MAGNETS PRONTO!"

Quick footsteps and a small red and white guy ran into the lab and flagged the gumball guardians to bring in tons of magnets… then he was lifted up by Bubblegum who kissed him on the forehead and thanked him.

A few days later, the gumball guardians dug a trench and the long circular tube was installed all around the candy castle in the ground. The massive scientific machine had to stay a secret so the candy people would not be afraid of living on a machine that produces black holes that could potentially destroy the world. So the Princess told all the candy citizens that it was in fact a sewage system and that no worries were needed. No worries for the fusion reactor being installed underneath the palace to supply the massive amounts of power.

"no worries my candy citizens… the new sewage system is almost installed. And so is the uuuh… waste treatment facility underneath my palace. It is in fact all going to plan, and soon there should be no problems with the sewers!"

"But Princess… we don't have any problems with our sewers!"

"oh i knew I forgot something… uhhh gumball guardians, can you please blow open the sewer system underneath the town square?" Bubblegum whispered in her headset

A massive bang erupted from the town square and brown pink goo sprayed over the crowd. Peppermint butler quickly opened an umbrella over the princess.

"see… see our faulty sewer network. This is why we are gonna run a new sewer system." PB yelled over the screaming candy people.

"pssst gumball guardians… please fix the pipe again" she whispered again

"okay princess" 2 voices sounded as the sewage spraying was reduced

"so what do you say my people… LETS MAKE A NEW SEWER SYSTEM"

"Yeaaaah WE LOVE YOU PRINCESS, LETS GET A NEW SEWER SYSTEM" The crowd cheered and started to run all around the kingdom.

"yeah sewer system!" Ice king yelled in a blackened robe

 **Finn**

Finn was nervously hopping from one leg to another in the tree house. He hadn't spoken Marceline since he saw her in the woods with Princess Bubblegum 5 days ago and he was kinda worried. But also he didn't really dare to go, he didn't want Jake to find out he had been spying on Marceline, and especially not the spying on his crush Bubblegum. So he waited around till Jake left, and then he will go to Marceline to see what's going on there.

He knew Jake was gonna leave any minute, he already packed everything, including his violin to go out with lady Rainycorn.

"Now okay Finn? You watch the house when I go out with my lady… don't want ol' ice king to snoop around the property!"

"Yeah yeah Jake of course, I uuuh… will watch the house! You go have fun with Lady!"

"Ok… byeee" Jake said as he wandered out the door.

Finn made sure he saw Jake walking away, then he quickly and silently jumped over Bmo who was doing a software update. He grabbed the sword that was still on the couch and packed some leftover bacon pancakes in his backpack.

Already he sent a letter to flame princess yesterday. Or well, he dressed Nept-r in a Günther costume and made him deliver the letter.

 _Dear Phoebe (hihi what a name)_

 _You are an insult to this world… no wonder everyone thinks your fire jets are weak. YOU SMELL LIKE OLD MAN BUTTS_

 _With love_

 _Ice king and definitely not Finn_

In the far out ice lands he saw an eerie orange glow. So at least he knew Ice king was busy, so he could not snoop around their property.

The fuzzy warm sun hit him straight in the face. The sound of bees and the splashing of a frog in the pond filled the air. The clouds streaked across the sky, as Finn set off towards the cave of Marceline.

When he arrived there… it was eerily silent… normally you heard her play her bass, or doing whatever, working on the house or singing, trying out new basketball moves or hissing at the bats that riddled the ceiling of the cave. No, there was nothing. The house was there, yet there was nothing that showed that there lived anyone. The house was dark and it smelled musty…

Finn stepped into the shadows… all the sounds from outside the cave dimmed… the warm sunshine was changed out by a cold yet damp and heavy breeze coming in across the sea. It was almost like the cave was alive and breathing. A thundering noise came from outside the cave, it was probably the sea hammering against the cliffs…

Just when he accommodated from the bright outside to the dense and dark environment in the cave, he saw a note on the door. Written in red ink, that's her style Finn chuckled.

It wasn't long… only a few lines of text.

 _To whoever reads this…_

 _To whoever cares about me…_

 _I've left to Princess Bubblegum._

 _She said she did something, I dunno, it sounded pretty interesting. So yeah, hope you also like the first few lines of my new song "message sent". Anyways I'm gonna go now see whatever crazy P bubs did._

 _I dunno what I need to say tho… goodbye? Seeya?_

 _No…_

 _Gütentag (learned that from her)_

 _Marcy_

Finn sat down and looked out of the cave into the sunny world. He could never make it to the castle and back home before Jake was home. So better go back and we'll see what happens on another day.

 **Marceline**

Marceline woke up in dry pale blue sand. It slided in between her fingers as she listened to the sea rushing in the background. She turned her face so her cheek touched the warm sand, and opened her eyes. Sand into infinity and beyond underneath a dark sky…

She rubbed her face and sat up, a sea with thousands of stars lighting the way. Mysterious colourful slithers of interstellar nebulae wrapped around the sky enlightened by the tiny specks of bright light blasting red blue yellow or green through the dust clouds. Normal planetary clouds swooped by the sky casting smoky mystical shadow shapes on the sand.

With the sea gushing over the sand in front of her she stood up on both her legs. Her gaze flew across the starlight reflecting of the dark water when the realization came there was also a world opposite of the sea, so she turned around and before her eyes there was a massive field of grass… tall grass for as far as the eye can see, except for a small piece of rubble. Grey bricks rose from the field in quite a mess. No neatly stacked platform, more a lump of dirt and bricks.

When Marceline's eyes actually adjusted to the dark she saw a very gloomy woman standing on top of the small hill. But she was barely visible… medium length dark brown hair and a long black overcoat bulging up in the wind whispering through the grass. Black eyes shimmered due to the stars and dark brown skin absorbed the light and a faint smile broke through her face.

She mumbled something… Like a sigh or even more soft than that. It was carried by the wind towards Marceline…

 _"_ _Marceline… Marceline… mommy's baby… how are you honey… come here… come here sweety…"_

It blew past Marceline into the ocean… she still didn't realize what was happening until she saw the sky filling up with bright lights. The wind picked up, the long strands in the field started to swoop from side to side, grass flew through the air and the sea turned into a mind bogglingly loud thundering. The woman started screaming as her coat and hair waved along her body and face.

" _MARCELIIIINE… MARCELIIIINE… PLEASE COME TO ME, PLEASE BABY!…"_

Before she was actually able to walk, or move towards the woman the white light engulfed her and her world was torn to shreds with a horrible shrieking static blasting her ears. She abruptly woke up in a warm and sweaty bed. Princess Bubblegum stood at the end of her bed and watched Marceline come back to consciousness in the Candy Castle infirmary. She smiled…

After a few seconds the gusts of wind stopped and the bright light faded as Marcy came back to the location she actually was. With the fresh and cold wind gone she no longer felt cold… she felt warm, really warm, rather she felt very hot. Her insides were boiling and her eyes were burning with pain. Tears grew as she stared at the Princess…

"Hi…" Bonni said

Marceline said nothing in return. She still didn't know where she really was… and what happened. Was it her mum she just saw there… and Bubblegum woke her up… she revived her, preventing Marcy from staying an infinite time together with her mom… she had the chance to meet up, but they didn't because Bubblegum…

The vampire lunged at the candy princess and clawed her face while screaming from intense anger and agony… Banana guards rushed in and pulled Marceline off Bubblegum and pressed her on the bed. She ripped the chest of one of the guards but more came in to restrain her. Bubblegum was screaming but Marceline was deafened… Everything sounded like she was under water, and her vision was hypersensitive like a wolf. She kept clawing into the guards and screaming her lungs out in the large hall. Meanwhile PB held one hand in front of her face to stop the bleeding while moaning and swearing in pain but with her other hand she jabbed the feral beast with a syringe filled with Sodium Thiopental and Marceline felt weak… her limbs dropped down, her muscles felt warm and fuzzy and her vision blurred as her eyes closed and finally she sank into the deep dark.

 **Princess Bubblegum**

Having already called Marceline to come to the candy kingdom, she made some final adjustments to the particle accelerator. She didn't even know if it might work, or if ice king was able to keep his frost beam all around the tube to cool the superconducting magnets. But she was too excited for the possibility it might work that she had to call Marceline… luckily ice king also really helped by getting a room in the sweet dreams hotel for a few days and help with the cooling… for some reason he really wanted to leave the ice kingdom.

A crowd was gathering around the large console to see the new "sewer system" in action and there was an all around happy mood. There were food stalls and special sewage souvenirs. Colonel candy corn was dressed in full suit and decorated with his medal overseeing the banana guards guarding the whole festivity and the gumball guardians like always were blowing bubbles whilst sitting on the walls around the kingdom.

The Princess did have a lot of trouble getting the needed Tritium and Deuterium for the fusion reactor, but anything can be bought on the black market. Especially, Peppermint butler knew where to get everything for a very affordable price. So with the help of the trusty butler the fusion reactor was running at 100% expected efficiency so the black holes can actually be made.

What Bonnibel also didn't forget was a massive matter condenser that could compress hundreds of metric tonnes of matter into the space of a single hydrogen atom. That machine could in theory feed the black hole with matter so it grows to macroscopic sizes without evaporating, then she had a theoretical temperature extrapolizer who cools to black hole to 0 Kelvin so its stable and can be used safely without infinitely growing sucking up the universe… As at 0 Kelvin the black hole will be stuck in space time.

Just as she wanted to make a test run of the magnets she heard Marceline yell for her…

"BOOOONNIE! I'm HEE-EERE! " Marcy yelled

"oh crud… well then without a test run…" PB whispered

"heeeey Marceline… welcome! How are you!?"

"you know me… I survive, I guess…"

"yeah… ok…" Bubblegum already didn't really know what to say.

"So… what's up with this… machine" Marceline tried to break the silence

"I… well… I tried to make a black hole machine so you can visit your alternate dimensions OKAY ACHTUNG!"

PB pulled the lever before Marcy had the chance to respond.

Power started flowing and the machine started to make a terribly loud whirring noise as the electromagnets started up.

The Princess started switching all kinds of small switches, levers , and buttons and the machine started to become even louder. She kept cranking up the machine till the beam had a total power of 20 TeV and then she flipped another switch to fire up the counter beam going in a separate looping tube. That loop also started whirring extremely loud and when both beams were just a slither away from light speed the console lit up and she pressed a button to combine the beams and let them smack into each other in front of the matter condenser.

An extremely loud noise came from that part of the tube and the air around it started to ripple. The candy grass started to smoke and actually be lit on fire because of the massive radiation.

Marceline who wasn't even over the fact Bubblegum build all of this just stared in awe when she was pulled behind a lead shield by peppermint butler and Bonni. Through a thick piece of leaded glass you could see the tube glowing white hot even though Ice King kept blasting the area with his frost beams. When the collisions where over Bubblegum hopped back to her console and pressed a button which blasted open the tube. An immensely bright light shone from the now open tube but it deteriorated quickly so she immediately flipped a few switches and the matter condenser started to convert 20 square mile of forestland into raw matter and it was blasted into the white hot glowing orb.

Suddenly the light deteriorated even faster and it actually started to absorb light and suck it up from the environment. Soon a murky smudge started to grow rapidly when the final pieces of land were shoved into the black hole.

"ICE KING! NOOOOOOW!"PB yelled in her headset when Marceline stepped away from the shield to see it in full amazingness.

Ice king winked and shot his ice beam into the theoretical temperature extrapolizer who was then turned on by Bubblegum. The machine started to whine and beep and the freeze rays shot into the black hole which stopped absorbing light… because the light around it stopped… everything stopped around the black hole.

Bonnibel turned to Marceline who still had her mouth open. And she started to fistpump. But just when her fist hit the air, the console gave out a critical error. The black hole was evaporating but it couldn't dump the energy. Yet it also couldn't keep it.

Ice king flew away back to the ice kingdom screaming because he couldn't control the pulsating Quasar throbbing with energy. Bubblegum tried to pull Marceline behind the lead shield when the black hole fired a massive Gamma Ray Burst which hit Marceline in the chest. She flew backwards without even knowing what happened. About 50 metres further she was blasted into the ground and the high energy gamma radiation beam blasted out into outer space, dumping the energy of the black hole and making it evaporate completely.

 **Marceline**

Marceline entered the filled ballroom wearing a long slim fit black dress… her face was stunning, rich red lipstick and beautiful eye shadow… in the ballroom it was a mingling ocean of candy people… the rich and posh, or the middle class, everyone was here.

One moment a tall pale man came walking by in a long slender black suit who was quite similar to Marcy, he stared at her, visually confused.

But she kept on silently treading deeper and deeper into the crowd. A distant band was playing cold and sorrowful overtures and everyone moved rhythmically to the music, like it was one hive mind controlled by the violins. Yet the music who so controlled every part of this reality, it was barely loud enough to get over the trashing of the hundreds of different voices. So many persons in such a large hollow room… it was like a buzzing.

It was actually really cold she just noticed. Not even the temperature but the atmosphere… everyone was talking and it seemed to be a happy bunch, but everyone was just talking… just talking and just smiling yet not truly smiling. They were talking about nothing. And laughing about nothing, laughing like they didn't mean to laugh. Laughing because you had to according to social etiquette and talking with the people next to you because you had to talk because just being silent was unacceptable.

Even if it was unacceptable to not talk, no one spoke to Marceline, no one laughed towards her or told her any so called hilarious anecdotes. Like she wasn't real, but why did that other man see her… but just when she was thinking this through she felt someone looking… she stopped mindlessly walking and absorb the surroundings. She turned around to see a man… a pink man with a wonderful deep red hair.

As soon as their eyes met the man blushed and looked away. Marceline raised her hand a bit and she walked towards him. He took off into the crowd to get Marceline off his back. But she followed him into the cold and deep blue, white and black mass of people sheepishly laughing about unheard jokes. Because of his pink attire he was easy to follow… but he had the crowd on his side. The maniacal laughter became louder, the freezing voices more intense and the party became denser and denser till she almost drowned.

Then she remembered… she was a vampire, why not just hover over the crowd. She wanted to take off but she couldn't. The energy was flowing and her body burning like every skin cell was being pulled into the air. But she couldn't lift up. She became bedazzled, was this all a dream? She shook her head and sighed air out of her lungs. Seeing the little cloud form when the warm air condensed in the cold climate…

When she came back to her senses she felt the same eyes stare at her from behind. When she turned around the crowd behind her was gone… disembodied voices echoed through the empty ballroom. She swiftly turned around another 180 degrees where the crowd just was. But it wasn't empty like what she just saw behind her… there was no mass of cackling people… the stage was empty except for violins and stands with booklets of sheet music. The instruments there on the ground and a vague distant music reflected off the walls.

But the pink man was there, ballroom dancing. It seemed like he had someone to dance with, but they were gone… so he was just dancing there by himself as if he danced with a partner. In between the other voices he was humming eerily alongside the music played by the nonexistent band. But when she walked towards him the area became grey and fog appeared. She was in a white surrounding… the light was too bright to see anything…

 **Finn**

Finn received a horrible gritty phone call on his portable from princess Bubblegum and the only thing he heard was that Marceline was in danger and that she didn't know the vampire will survive. So the first thing he did was sprint to Lady Rainycorns barn to get Jake.

His side felt like he was stabbed and salt poured in the wound. But he just let out a scream to deal with the pain and he kept running and running. The sun was draining the liquids from him, sweat flowed richly as he was blasted with the ethereal heat. Trees shot past him and the buzzing of the bees following him around like they knew something was going down.

Suddenly the heat got worse behind his back, warm needles stung him in the neck and he was airlifted by the collar of his shirt.

"I guess you wanted to get Jake? I saw him when I followed Ice king… He is at Lady's Barn!" Flame princess exclaimed.

"Hhhhh… Mar… Marceline… Hhhhhh Shes in… hhhh danger!…" Finn screeched in between his panting.

"Yes I know… I saw it happen actually when I was hiding to get a hit on Ice king… I guess that's also why I'm flying you to Jake so you all can go to the candy kingdom…"

Finn couldn't say anything because he almost had to vomit due to his intense panting and since he was still out of breath, it wasn't gonna stop soon.

"I really don't know what happened though… I thought Bubblegum didn't know love, maybe that's what scared the most out of me. Seeing her flip the flop out over Marcy laying there in the scorched grass. She was actually crying, like wow the machine actually cares"

"… Hhhhh… I think the prince… ess pfffff… does care tho HHhhh… though… she always makes sure were safe…" Finn finally caught his breath again

"Yeah okay but she always seems such a machine… I can't imagine her having fun, and I also couldn't imagine her having any emotions, but I guess that's debunked now."

"She is really fun to hang out with though pffff… and hey, Marceline is injured, not PB so I don't really think we should be blaming her for everything… lets now get Jake and worry about Marceline" Finn said kinda angry.

Flame princess was obviously a little bit shocked by Finn but luckily they arrived at the barn. So they didn't have to talk about this. But just when they were about to land Lady Rainycorn, Jake and Bmo came flying back from the treehouse, apparently they heard the explosion and informed what was going on.

"FIIIINN!" Jake yelled as he pointed to the candy kingdom "Something seriously went wrong there!"

Lady flew under Finn and Flame princess dropped the boy on Lady's back because she didn't know how much heat his shirt could take, as there was already a black smudge burned in there. FP flew alongside the group and Bmo waved at her so happily. Jake then signalled to flame princess that she should be silent about all of this to the little console. They all didn't wanna worry it, plus they all could use a good dose of positivity, and Bmo was overflowing with positivity.

"우리는 곧 도착해야!" Lady told the bunch sitting on her back. "난 정말 그녀가 괜찮 희망"

"Yeah yeah I'm sure she is, shes in good hands with Princess Bubblegum" Jake answered as he saw FP and Finn look to eachother in horror because they couldn't understand Lady.

About one minute later they arrived at the Candy Kingdom and they saw the burned open tube and scorchmarks in the grass. A giant cube shaped crater with candy people running around in the grass fields screaming about the sewer system from hell. A tent was set up in a blackened crater about 400 metres from the square crater and an ambulance was parked with its backdoors sticking into the tent. Nurse Pound cake came running towards the tent pushing a cart with more medical supplies. Dr Ice Cream waved her to be quick and from the tent Princess Bubblegum could be heard screeching at Dr. Donut to bring the crash cart.

 **Princess Bubblegum and Finn**

A few days later Bubblegum sat down in the family room with Finn, Jake, Lady, and Flame princess after she got the stitches and bandaids on her face.

The group stared at her face covered in scars and blooded band aids.

"Yeah so… I think we have her stable but her body sustained major damage. Dr Donut is now taking care of her and keeping her asleep till we know what's wrong. I have the lab check her blood for abnormalities and we have an IV drip add brilliant red colouring into her bloodstream. So at least we do have her eating and getting all the nutrients. Her blood pressure is low but that is a side effect from the sedation so it should be over soon when we have her on different medication to keep her asleep. So that's all I can say now"

"Princess… what the glob happened to your face? Did she do that?" Finn asked

"yes… but I have to say it is my fault as we woke her up too soon and too rapidly…"she sighed

"And… and what are you gonna do with her?" Jake asked.

"yeah are you gonna keep her asleep forever, and is there risk of permanent damage?" Finn added.

"I just don't know… I don't know what the future holds…"

"Why did the machine hurt her? Why, and what happened actually?… she was my friend… she is my friend but will she ever be better?" Finn softly sobbed out.

Jake wrapped an arm around Finn and Lady joined in with the warm hug. Flame princess walked out the door… she couldn't handle her ex lover crying, it made it all a little bit awkward. It was hard for her to see so many emotions… so she just left and let the rest sit there trying to comfort Finn.

"I don't know… I don't know Finn… I'm sorry I just wanted to help her, she wanted this whole thing and… I guess I couldn't make the machine work, I couldn't make Marcy's dreams come true." Princess Bubblegum stumbled…

 **Marceline**

Marceline woke up with the fresh sun shining in her face in a large king-size bed… She pulled up the blanket, this his was a marvellous bed. It was so soft and it smelled sweet… after a few moments of looking into the blinding outside, she heard someone snoring behind her… was she sleeping together? It vaguely reminded her of the few sparse nights she spent with Bonni… but this snore was a little deeper. But also smoother and much slower. Not the weird high pitched grunting she made, it sounded so different yet also the same, but more manly… slowly she turned around and saw a pink man with deep red hair sleeping bare chested next to her.

Fleeting memories of the ball room dancing with the man. Running through a field with the same man, him carrying her in his arms which quickly turned into her carrying him and flying up through the clouds. His sparkly purple eyes in the moonlight above the clouds… drinking wine on the balcony of an unknown castle. It felt like dreams but it also seemed so real.

When her mind arrived back into the bed she was sleeping in, she saw the man's eyes open up. A smile popped on his face and he looked towards Marceline. His eyes sparkled again but now in the incoming sunlight. He scratched his chest and then softly wrapped an arm around her.

"Good morning babe…" he told her in a raspy morning 'just woke up' voice "How are you?"

"uhhhh… good-morning? I think… I slept well?" Marceline answered while trying to keep up with the game.

Even though she barely knew the guy, he was still familiar to her, but in a weird way. Like she met him in a previous life, but no matter what, she could never point out the feeling she felt when seeing him.

"good… very good" he said her with a sincere smile on his face.

The pink man slided closer to Marceline and wrapped his arms around here even tighter and pressed his chest into her breasts and gave a small peck on her cheeks. Normally this would freak her out. But it also felt good, like this happened a lot and she was together with him for a long time.

Her mind wanted to scream out, but her body kept pushing her closer and eventually forced her to brush her hand through his hair. Again it felt weird, but also good as the flaring in her mind calmed down. She began to feel comfortable laying in bed with what seemed to be a complete stranger yet also someone she was together with for multiple years.

Suddenly her mind sparked, and her face moved closer to the sweet pink man and she kissed him. She could taste his sweet mouth and feel the butterflies take off in her belly. Her hand slided along his back and he pressed his warm body strongly against her. She softly rubbed his chest and gently pushed out of the kiss. He smiled, gave a comforting moan and looked at her with such passion and adoration.

"I love you…" he whispered in a very warm and comforting voice.

"I love you too…" Marceline answered, even though it still felt a little bit weird

But she did feel so much love… like she loved this man with such devotion for years and that it was all condensed in the 15 minutes she was here, or at least the 15 minutes that she remembered.

Marceline again rubbed his chest and kissed him passionately with the love physically burning in her body. His hands slided under her shirt and cupped around her breasts, she moaned in pleasure and kissed deeper when suddenly he and the entire room dissolved into the ever so black abyss with only his pleasing moan and gorgeous voice echoing in the distance saying he loved her…

Blackness… a beep, another beep, another beep, a constant array of beeps. Her lungs filled with air and she started to think if this was all real. She slightly opened her left eye and took in the quite bright room. White lights dangling from the ceiling reflecting light off the crème white walls. She then also slightly opened her right eye and tried to get used to the brightness.

A long and thin red tube stuck out from her wrist and connected to a satchel with a red liquid and a satchel with a clear liquid hanging above her bed. With a shock of pain she pulled the IV needle out of her arm and sat up on the bed when footsteps sounded behind her.

Princess Bubblegum walked in with scars across her face and rubbed Marceline's back…

"Hi…"

Marceline didn't answer and just sniffed in some air.

"I'm glad you're back… are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah… "

"Good…"

"But… where was I and WOW what the glob happened to your face!?"

"Well Dr. Donut took care of you… he got you better while you were sleeping here. So you stayed here in this bed all along"

"yeah okay… but I wanted to know what happened all before I got here. The last thing I remember was seeing you and Simon around a sewer system of sorts… and I ask again, what happened to your face?"

Bubblegum stepped around Marceline and sat on the bed…

"well… I will tell you a story… a long story…"

 **Bubblegum**

The infirmary door closed and Princess Bubblegum walked to the family room. Jake was sitting on the couch with Lady giving each other small pecks on the lips, and Finn sat on the other site playing a game on Bmo.

She rasped her throat once and everyone turned around and sat on the couch she was standing in front of

"so I've called you all here because after about one week of sleep Marceline started to show signs of waking up."

"well? What happened, did she wake up?" Finn asked.

PB smiled… her cheeks turned a little red and a dimple of joy formed in both her cheeks

"I am glad to tell you, Marceline Abbadeer has woken up and is back under the living if I can call it that because technically she is a vampire and really dead so sh-"

Finn jumped around Bubblegums neck, he didn't listen to the whole dead story, just hearing she woke up was enough to make him happy. Jake danced around with Lady while she was giggling and yelling of joy.

"네, 그녀는 잘 , 감사합니다! 오 남자 메신저 행복!" She exclaimed

Meanwhile Bmo was running around screaming its speakers to shreads with WOOHOO's while waving around a controller.

"now now people calm down… she really needs her rest and I told her to lay down and sleep. So I want to ask you to be sile-"

BAM

The door slammed open

"WOOOOOOO I'm back y'all! Did you miss me!?"

"why do I even bother if no one listens to me" Bubblegum whispered to herself while the rest was screaming around Marceline who blew the door of its hinges.

She sadly walked out the doors of the hospital and made her way through the kingdom towards her tower where her mood really started to play up. A table flew out through an open window and all the schematics of the particle accelerator flew out the window and landed scattered across the cotton candy forest.

She was happy that Marceline was awake but she couldn't live with the fact she almost killed her… it was supposed to work and she was supposed to help her but with this whole black hole collapsing in on itself and blasting Marcy to the heavens and back to the land of Ooo.

PB sighed and walked out her room towards the storage cabinet where she pulled out a new table and dragged it towards her room. She sat on a chair, pulled out more paper and Peppermint butler who noticed all the happenings came in with a plate with 2 cups of tea.

"hello Princess… I couldn't help but noticing your table fell out of the window… what's the matter?"

"Ooooh Peppermint butler… this situation is so horrible…"

"Why? I thought you were happy Marceline is awake again"

"Yeah I am… I guess… but this has been my fault in the first place. If I never tried to 'help' her… if I never was so egocentric to prove to everyone I am so smart and I can make this machine. Then this would have never happened. Then I would have never accidently almost killed her."

"But your highness… you did try to help her, isn't that what counts?"

" I almost killed a vampire, that's something man, I hurt her good. What if this happened to Finn, he could die…"

"So what are you gonna do now if I may ask?"

"Build a new way to contact other dimensions heck yeah!"

"aahhh… that's how I know you Princess… should I bring more tea? Or you want company?"

"Just bring me a cup of tea every hour or so… and remind me to sleep every once in a while."

"ah yes okay… I will do that. Should I also take care that no visitors come for you?"

"yes please… and thanks"

"It's okay… good luck princess"

So Bubblegum set off on a scientific journey to open a dimensional hole.

5 tables through the window later, Peppermint butler took action and dragged Princess Bubblegum out her room and tugged her through the entire city to put her outside the walls and take a refreshing walk. Maybe that would cool her aggressive behaviour to the tables down.

So PB strolled through the fields, went into the forest to eat some cotton candy and just laid down in the grass to stare at the clouds illuminated by the shining sun. Insects buzzed around here while the soft breezing of the wind through the trees emptied her mind. It really was a nice day, so warm but not too warm, and the grass was so soft. It obviously didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, the sun lowered itself and the sky was a myriad of colours. Purple, pink, orange, yellow, and some hints of blue. The low sun shone a blanket over the forest, covering everything in a warm hue, the pink of the trees was more reddish and the white stems shimmered a deep orange colour.

The bees were all gone to their hives, at least she didn't see any of them flying around. But how peculiar, the buzzing was still there. PB sat up and looked around the fields. There was nothing that could do that… well the remnants of the particle accelerator was still there. Same as a half rusted and broken theoretical temperature extrapolizer and the matter condenser. She walked towards the 2 massive machines to see if they were the cause of the buzzing. Also because the sound seemed to come from there.

When she treaded on the scorched soil, the pungent smell of burnt sugar filled her nose.

"puh… Burned candy soil…" she whispered

But when she searched between the blackened earth she saw something shiny. She picked it up, it was a bit heavier than you would expect but it wasn't unbearably heavy.

It seemed to be a black crystalline solid. It has a reasonable density, she averaged it to be about 20 grams/cm

2

so it's not denser than osmium. But it did look weird, there were tiny white shiny specks in it, swaying from side to side. She slided the gem in one of her pockets of her lab coat, and made her way back to the gate. It was getting awfully cold and the sun had less and less illuminating power over the landscape. Peppermint butler was awaiting her at the door of the tower…

"Hello Princess… how was your walk?"

" refreshing…" she said

"I assume that's good right?"

"yeah… it was good, thanks for the tip. Now treat yourself to some tea or chocolate milk or whatever hot beverage and take some rest."

"are you sure your highness?"

"yeah… you did good, you deserve some time off" PB smiled

 **Marceline**

Dreams of the pink man laying next to her in bed, reliving that moment she was in bed with the gorgeous yet mysterious stranger. She didn't dream anything else, all day she was wondering who he was. Was he real?

Mindless jamming with Hambo at her side, trying to write a song about him, eat some apples and then go to sleep again to dream the same dream, the ball room and the bedroom were there, he always said the same and it always ended in pure romance fizzing. Shorting out her brain and making her wake up to start jamming and reliving the memories…

But now… she woke up in what seemed to be the ball room, but it was dark… normal daylight came through the windows but it was raining. No music and no random crowd talking about nothing and laughing purely for the fact a laugh looked good according to social and posh standards. There was no music and the stage was empty with just a few chairs and sheets of music. The only thing she heard was rain tapping against the window and branches of trees rubbing against the gritty woodwork of the outside.

The branches made a game of shadows on the floor, it looked like they were dancing intimately. The atmosphere was cold and lonely and it felt dark… the air was depressing and heavy, pressing down in Marceline's lungs and locking her feet down to the ground. But in the gloomy light she felt someone looking at her from inside the ball room. She turned around and saw her mum.

She looked at the floor… depressed and in pain

"hello…"Marceline said as the word whispered through the empty room… and while the word was casted back and forth between the walls, the voices of any other people echoed with it, like the voices in the ball room dream.

"Hello Marceline…" her mum spoke

"is it really you mum? I've only seen you on one picture and I don't know…"

"yes it's me, of course it's me."

"where were you mum… where were you all my life?"

Marceline started sobbing

"sorry… I have never seen you that I can remember and what I can remember happened so long ago I'm doubting if it's even real. And my first question is bluntly asking you where you was. I don't wanna blame you for my pain!"

"no, it's okay to ask me. I should have been there for you to see you live but I couldn't… and that hurts me too, that I never got to see you."

Marceline's mum came closer and rubbed Marcy's arm.

"we were living together… I left your dad because I couldn't live with such a monster… so we lived together in the middle of nowhere, every day I was with you, and every night I went to the closest 24 hour store and worked there, to get just enough food for us, and when you would wake up I would be there. It was hard, but we were happy… I cared for you when you had nightmares and…"

"I don't remember… why do I not remember!" Marceline yelled and started to hit herself in the head while repeating the words remember over her breath.

Her mom grabbed Marceline's arms and held them tightly down.

"you don't remember because it was so long ago. It was thousands of years ago… I cared for you till the day the insects came… men with gasmasks and buglike eyes… dark and shiny, staring at you without emotions… we were told to leave our house at once when the sirens howled. They took you away, they had orders to take people out of the area but they separated us… from that day on you were gone, and when the bombs fell and I could feel the death and devastation in the air. I always hoped you didn't feel pain."

She started crying and Marceline wrapped around her mum. In between the sobs she kept on talking.

"I was horrified by the fact you were gone, I just hoped they would be nice to you. They certainly weren't nice to us. The military treated us like cattle, but they got paid back."

Her mum coughed and wiped away tears before resuming

"Our camp was hit by acid rain… the clouds of the bombs gassed the clouds above us filling them with evil. I was among the lucky ones to be inside, most of our party were outside and well… it wasn't nice… people died, but I survived. And most of the soldiers died. Their respirators filled up with acid and… I saw them begging for mercy, dying off like grass hoppers in pesticides. It was horrible… monsters…

They were shooting at survivors, glob knows why… and when they couldn't handle the pain they committed suicide… cowards they were… but again, I survived. Stayed inside with 6 other people… 3 women and 3 men… later we were able to pull one of the women outside into our shelter. She was in constant pain and died a few days later due to acid burns. But I think we helped her… we comforted her when she needed and we promised to look for her children."

"I kept my hope up you were still out there safe and well. I didn't know if you were in a colony… or on your own. At least not with the insect warriors."

Marceline hugged her mum once more… she couldn't get any air and she sat down on the wooden ballroom floor. Marceline dropped down next to her and softly whispered.

"It's okay mum… I don't know what happened… just… I woke up on top of a crashed down mall… I walked down and searched for you… but after 4 days I found Simon… Simon looked out for me…"

"So you found someone who took care for you?"

"yes… I did…"

"oh glob… thanks… I'm so happy you had someone…"

Marceline's mum broke down again and she started crying even louder. But she kept on talking.

"I spent my last days worrying about you. And worrying about our group. One man stepped outside to investigate but never returned… we were afraid, we had no food and well…"

She couldn't talk anymore, neither could Marceline. Both were sobbing in each other's arms

"It didn't end well for us…" that was the last thing she could say

Her mum softly whimpered and kept praying Marceline would be okay… she grew colder, she shivered up and turned into dust while her voice kept lingering into the air.

Marceline laid down on the hard floor of the ball room trying to grasp everything she just heard, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. The pink man stood there, looking down on her. But then he sat down and laid next to her… he wrapped his warm and soft arm around her and pecked her cheek.

She started crying…

"it's okay" he said "it's okay… I'm here, and I will always love you and care for you… Marceline, you have been through some pretty rough stuff, but I'm here for you."

"but I don't even know your name!"

"You will find out in time…"

Time… it faded away as the room went darker and darker when suddenly she woke up in her bedroom.

 **Bubblegum**

The dark crystal was laying on her desk…the crystal, to say it easy was odd. It attracted light and it would morph things that came close to it like it had some sort of gravity, but it wasn't heavy. It was, well heavier than it seemed, but not more than maybe half a kilo. But she didn't really know what it was, like what kind of material it was.

To solve that mystery, she chopped off a tiny slither of the crystal, not weighing more than 100 miligrammes… she put it through the spectrum analyzer, made an NMR scan and in the end destructively measured its element content.

All that came out was 30% silicon 45% carbon 5% Neodymium and 20% of unknown matter but the most interesting fact about the crystal was when she took a better look at it.

Firstly she just used a magnifying glass on the crystal. It looked weird, to say the least. It was completely black, only some tiny white specks that almost seemed to glow on its own. The tiny luminescent dots moved around in harmony inside the crystal, very slowly orbiting each other and sliding through the crystal in 3 dimensional movement, that meaning they also moved up or down, left and right and forwards and backwards no matter how you would orientate the gem.

Even furiously shaking the grim crystal would not knock the tiny specks out of orbit.

Actually what was interesting that she managed to chip another bit of the main parent crystal. She managed to trap one white speck in the chipped off fragment and she wanted to see what it would do… but instead it did nothing, it just stayed where it was and it didn't move anymore as it had no companion to orbit around.

Bubblegum then placed the tiny fragment under her microscope she uses to study minerals. She focused the lens system at the white dot a little off to the side in the small fragment. Firstly at 50x enlargement… nothing really happened, just the dot was a bit bigger and it became a bit blurry… not really spectacular.

At 100x enlargement the dot was actually not a circular speck, but it was ever so slightly elliptical. It also seemed that the dot, now covering about the size of the tip of her pinky finger, had a slightly brighter centre. Like the outside was a bit fuzzier and the more you got to the centre the brighter it became. It also may be an optical illusion, but the dot seemed to spin, it almost looked like a miniature galaxy spiralling in miniature space.

She turned to the next enlargement which is 400x… now it became apparent it was actually a miniature galaxy… there were tiny spiral arms visible, and reddish glowing clouds towards the bright centre. Wow, she never would have thought this was possible. Quickly the Princess grabbed her notebook and eagerly started to write her thoughts and observations about the crystal containing the tiny galaxy. She weighed the shred, measured its volume and drew schematics of how big the galaxy was in micrometres. She took pictures and printed them out and stuck them all in her notebook.

Did she dare to go one step further? She rotated the revolver of the microscope to the 1000x enlargement… the biggest magnification she could reach on her microscope.

An immensely intricate galaxy appeared. The spiral arms rotating around the radiant centre. Bright nebulae swirling around the colossal arms. Now she could almost see the individual stars blasting their light into their universe, and then into the universe Bubblegum and the whole land of Ooo was in. but in perspective the stars moved too fast to be pinpointed by the microscope, so it was a continuous waterfall of hundreds of thousands dots moving by.

The waves became denser when one of the major spiral arms was in focus, and it would fade again when the galaxy spun around till the next arm will be in focus. In total she counted 8 arms and she extrapolated and guessed there must be billions of stars in the galaxy.

She took the tiny fragment from under her microscope and took it carefully down into the depths of the candy castle's dungeons… she knew somewhere in this dusty cupboard there would be an electron microscope… she can clearly remember buying one at the international science fair. Now it just had to be found it under all the cobwebs.

 **Marceline**

Hiding under the cover of her big sombrero Marceline flew towards the tree house. The heat radiated through the abnormally large headgear, even the wind brushing against her skin was warm. But no matter how much the birds darted through the sky or the bees buzzing through the field of flowers or how much the warmth flowed through her body. The depression was still there… the feeling of being alone, as her mum died thousands of years ago, and Bonni didn't speak to her lately. Plus the pink man, was he even real or just a messed up way of her brain telling her she is alone and she will only ever be together in her dreams.

But before she could sink even deeper Finn spotted her while he was laying lazily in the sun in the boat at the top of the tree. He jumped up and waved while calling Jake or something? She was too far away but assumed he was calling Jake because he suddenly stretched out through one of the open windows while also starting to wave.

"Marceliiine Marceliiiine!" Finn yelled

"hi…" she awkwardly said while gracefully landing in the boat. "what's up y'all?"

"shouldn't we be asking you that?" Jake asked

"yeah why are you here, didn't Peebs say you needed to take rest?"

"psssh… yeah you know me, ill rest when I'm dead … no time like the present, plus I wanted to see how my favourite duo wa-"

"TRIOOO! We're a trio! The mighty heroes who fight the land and get money and blow up evil wizards! Don't forget me guys!" Bmo called through the open window.

"hehehe… yeah okay I wanted to say how my favourite trio was doing!" Marceline corrected herself while hearing Bmo giggle in the background.

"I dunno… its warm and lazy weather so I guess we are very lazy… but Marcy?" Finn returned with an ask.

"yeah…?"

"I'm glad you're back… is there something you need?'

"not really no… I just felt kinda lonely so I wanted to just meet up with some peeps, and since peebs doesn't answer… I naturally thought of you guys"

"aaaaaahw that's so sweet!" Finn said while blushing

"and to drink the red from your filled cheeks" She added while winking and sticking her tongue out.

"Heey hey no don't go insult my brother, I know you're a feral beast but that doesn't give you the right to threaten him" Jake said while giggling

"or maybe drink the red out of your orangey colour Jake… will also taste great" she said while licking her lips

Finn chuckled "hey why don't we go inside… ill pour out some ice tea and a strawberry juice for m'lady"

"Sounds good!" she said while grabbing both Finn and Jake and lifting them into the air to fly them in through the window. "and finally I can take this thing off"

She dropped the sombrero and closed the blinds on the window that poured sunlight over the sofa. Finn just poured in some ice cold ice tea for him and Jake and a tall glass with deep red strawberry juice for Marceline.

"any of you guys want something to eat?" Jake asked "I'm sorry though Marceline… we only have red cherries, that's all"

"nah I'm good with the strawberry juice" Marcy answered

"you Finn?"

"eeh… ill take a handful of those cherries…"

When everyone was seated on the sofa and Bmo was running through the tree house playing cops and robbers on its own Finn asked what happened to Marcy.

"Well, I had the most messed up cray cray dream…" she said while telling them about the meet up with her mum.

 **Princess Bubblegum**

After a few hours of tinkering Princess bubblegum dragged an electron microscope into her science room and plugged it into the power network. The ominous gem looked over her mucking with the machine, it stared like a dark and powerful being. The blackness making the room appear darker and its groaning vibrating the table ever so slightly like it wanted to prove its presence in the room.

But bubblegum did not care and she kept on working on the intricate machine. And about half an hour later it was ready for use. She flipped a few switches and the machine started to hum while the console came online. She opened the scanning room and placed the tiny fragment in there. Then she closed the door again and sealed it shut.

With a camera attached to the electron emitter she targeted the tiny black fragment so it was in the middle. She zoomed in and accurately aimed the reticle at the spaces the arms were moving through, slightly off the centre of the galaxy and pressed another button. The machine started to whirr and tick rhythmically as the chamber was slowly sucked under a more and more complete vacuum. And after about 10 minutes it gave off a little ding that the room was empty enough for the scanning to start.

She pressed a button and a small buzzer went off for about 10 seconds. Then she pressed again and after 10 seconds again and again and again till she had all the raw data she needed. It was all copied on a usb stick and she took it to her computer to analyze the results. Thinking of zooming into this world made her more and more excited already.

But the processing of the data took longer than expected. Many rounds she walked around the castle to pass the time, she skidded rocks across the small stream running through the candy kindom.

"Dammit… I wish Marceline was here… then there always happened the most exciting things, or going on an adventure with Finn and Jake… but noo" She yawned "oooh pff… no I have to finish my research… there is no time for faffing around"

So she started guessing the weight of a rock, calculated the optimal angle and speed so the stone shard could bounce the furthest distance over the water. Some basic physics should give her some form of entertainment. But after the 56th skidded over the river she did start to get a bit bored. So she dragged herself back to the tower to find her computer done.

But she wasn't looking at that at all. What she was looking at, was the massive black cloud lingering around the crystal that still was on the table. It shot out lightning bolts and rumbled, yet the bolts were black, blasting the darkness further into the room. The world around the crystal started to blur and deform and between the rumbling rolling up and down, she could hear the monotone growling erupting from the gem as more and more black clouds were given off.

She quickly took some pictures and jolted to her computer to check the data of the electron microscope experiment. It looked black… she could faintly see the silicon and carbon structural web interlinked with neodymium nodes. But the stars in the galaxy, they were too powerful. The electron beam was warped around the star so all she saw was a missing hole in the middle with the structure around it deformed due to the bending of the colliding electrons. She could not make a good picture with the electron microscope. And the further she scrolled through the pictures, the more disturbed it became.

Random orbs of light and static. Warped structures and the silicon carbon neodymium mesh destroyed and taken over by what looked like nothingness. Empty space breaking down the crystal structure and freeing the stars from their bound state in the gem.

"OH CRUD!" she yelled out as she saw her electron microscope from the corner of her eye…

Black smoke blasted out it and it shook up and down as the small crystal inside thumped up and down. The vacuum chamber started to glow and crackle while slowly imploding on itself until the steel walls gave in. Bubblegum could dive behind her office chair just in time when shards of white hot metal blasted through the room when the chamber gave in with a bang.

When she stood up after the explosion she yanked the emergency cord to evacuate the palace and put on a hazard suit that was hanging in the corner of the room. With massive tungsten pliers she grabbed the crystal and ran out of her room to the containment area. She once designed a stasis field to keep radioactive elements from decaying. Maybe it will also stop the mysterious gem from doing whatever the hell it's doing.

With all her force she jabbed the pliers into the stasis field with the gem still clenched in between the 2 blades. It immediately stopped belching out black fumes and radiation and the thundering also halted. It looked pretty harmless now… Just a small black shard, it could just as well coal or obsidian or the richest onyx…

 **Finn, Marceline and Jake**

"So your mother died in your arms in an empty ballroom? Wow, that's really… dark… how did you dream that?" Finn asked.

"Well it started when I was hit by whatever the thing blasted out, the weird trans dimensional thinga-majigga Bonni made. I dreamt about my mother, that's all I can remember my mom from, I vaguely remember seeing pictures of her in my scrapbook, but they weren't really good or detailed. Guess the amount of energy hitting me dislodged my brain, like the vault was opened and the deep dark memories that were buried long ago trickled out. Spilling itself and poisoning my brain. It was really weird… I never remembered how my mum looked in real life, but now I had this dream, I can remember vague pieces of us living together in a small cabin in the middle of nowhere." Marceline answered

"So what happened catalyzed the remembering of memories locked away?" Jake said "and now its invading your dreams"

"yeah kinda, I think that sums it all up Jake…"

"But okay let's get back… you saw the pink man with red hair, d-"

"now that I think of it, it was more purple…" Marcy interrupted Finn

"Okay, so you saw the pink man with the red purple hair… do you recognize him?"

"no… I never saw him, but in my dreams it felt like I have known him for years and we were superduper close. It seems weird, I thought you can only dream people you saw before in your life, your brain can't just make up faces."

"yeah I was about to say that too… Do you know anything about this Jake? How can she make up people and why does she keep dreaming this… you are the more intelligent one when it comes to the mind and emotions"

"I think she didn't make it up Finn… this pink man… he seems like a male Princess Bubblegum, so I think if we want answers we should ask her about this Prince Bubblegum or whatever."

"yeah I have been meaning to talk to her, but the pesky peppermint butler keeps pushing me away. I haven't seen her in ages…" Marceline sighed.

But literally just as she sighed her phone rang… Bonnibel Bubblegum

 **Princess Bubblegum**

She knew she actually was the biggest genius mind who ever lived in this universe. She used her teleporting portal, which she had only finished one of because they were just too darn expensive. But okay, the portal relied on a sample of crystallized quantum matter. It was supposed to be quantum entangled with another quantum matter crystal. But she never got around to make another one.

But what PB did, was replace the quantum matter with the dark gem which she dubbed aetherium. The shiny titanium ring quickly turned a dull black, and small dark sparks came off the crystal container and the blackened almost infested looking ring.

She modified a gene encoder and some spare parts of the other half build portal to make a quantum entangler based on DNA. So basically when the object was powered by quantum matter and a gene sample was dropped in. It will search the mini universe for the exact sample of DNA… so you could in theory search up everyone in the other universe, so see for example if there is another Finn or Jake.

When everything was installed she called Marcy to please come over. Before she had any chance to accept or decline the offer PB already hung up so she had to come.

 **Marceline, Finn, Jake, Bmo and Princess Bubblegum**

"Okay people… I called you all here for a mindboggling experiment…."

"It isn't gonna end with me nearly dying right?"Marceline teased PB

"In theory no… but your near death experience did leave me with something special. In the crater where the black hole exploded-"

"Hang on… wasn't it a sewer system?" Bmo asked.

"No Bmo… it was actually a machine to bombard fundamental particles into one another and scavenge the remains for black holes and then grow one to macroscopic sizes so Marceline could do whatever she want in another universe." Bubblegum quickly rambled

"oh okay… do carry on princess" Bmo said

"ok… so in the crater I found a special and weird gem… it was black with white revolving specks, and not too heavy but get this… it was actually a universe contained in our universe… yeah! Let that sink in"

The crowd looked a bit bored, but when they saw her enthusiasm they all gasped for air to make her feel better. She obviously was going completely bonkers…

"So I used the crystal, which I dubbed aetherium, into my unfinished portal. I fidgeted with some wires and connected a few bits and bobs and well… basically I can take any gene sample and look for your counterpart in this other universe."

The crowd still didn't look too impressed…

"ugh I can obviously see you don't believe me, but wait till I open the portal… I will be the first person to contact another UNIVERSE! HAhAHAhahaHAHa!" she screamed

"she is going coo coo…" Jake whispered to Finn, Marceline and Bmo

"Princess… did you get enough sleep" Finn then carefully asked PB

"of course I didn't… but this is too important!" she said "and now if you are all ready… CONTACT!"

She yelled when she yanked a large lever. Sparks flew off and a dark energy curtain filled the inner space of the ring, black energized smoke blew off causing the lights to flicker a few times before they got back on again.

"okay… now look on this screen… and Marceline, can you donate a hair to me?"

"sure I can." Marcy said as she lifted her shirt and pulled a black hair from her belly button. She held it towards Bubblegum who awkwardly stared at the curly hair.

"uuuh… why don't you throw it in yourself… there in that little glowing hollow cube"

"okay, whatever you want Peebles" Marcy said while dropping the hair in the receptacle.

the screen started to filled up with thousands of A's C's T's and G's as her DNA was unravelled. Until after about 10 seconds the screen said LOCK FOUND. It was showing 2 atoms being linked when suddenly a video feed came online… supposedly of the 'anti Marceline'

but what showed… was a clownfish…

"nonono… this can't be true" Bubblegum whispered while the rest started giggling.

She fidgeted with the controls till it deleted the video feed and the screen said 'Gene sample discarded! Please insert new sample'

"The machine obviously can't handle demon vampire DNA… " PB tried to talk over the giggling "I'll try my DNA now!"

She gargled and gagged and spat into the receptacle… the same thing happened, it showed the code made of many eithe or G's. Again it found a lock, and the video feed came online…

It showed a toad catching a fly and when the fly was caught, video connection ceased.

"NONONONO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! It was supposed to work" Bubblegum cried "but this is the exact opposite…"

"now c'mon Princess… it still looked beautiful, and we had fun. No matter if it did the opposite…" Finn tried to calm her down

"Hang on… opposite… the universe, what if it IS a counter universe to our universe… that would mean the nucleobases will be the exact opposite… G becomes A, and C becomes T… yes yes yes… I'm gonna try this!"

She gagged again and spat in the square hole. But when it finished reading the genes, she stopped the program and replaced all G's with A's, all C's into T's and vice versa. Then she ran the program again and it gave a LOCK FOUND… it connected and Marceline screamed.

"OHMYGLOB I THINK I'm GONNA GO MAD… THAT IS THE PINK MAN I SAW!"

She started to run closer to the screen while dancing

"BONNI BONNI BONNIIII CAN WE CONTACT HIM?!"

Everyone just stared at a quite normal looking pink man baking a pie… but they gotta admit, he did look quite the same as Princess Bubblegum.

"Okay opening portal… NOW!"

But just when she yelled NOW, a massive furry black monster appeared in the camera feed. A massive roar sounded and the black vertical pool began to vibrate and ripple. The pink man ran away, out of the camera feed, and they all saw 2 red eyes staring into the camera while the beast screeched one more time.

Giant leathery textured claws blasted through the portal and slammed into the floor, ripping metal plates off. Finn yelled and pulled his sword and started to chop the giant claw reaching out. A maniacal laughter came through the portal and the claw turned into a normal sized grey arm. A boy floated through the portal, the same skin colour like Marceline and also bearing the same vampire teeth. A red plaid shirt wrapped around his slender body and medium length black hair rose up from around his face.

"mwuhehehehe I got you there guys…" He said while chuckling

"who… are… you… you, MONSTER!" Bubblegum screamed while recovering from the anxiety attack. "YOU GAVE ME HALF A HEART ATTACK"

"I am… whoever you want me to be sugar" he said while blowing a kiss to her.

"okay dude… seriously not cool dude!" Finn told him

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't know you were such a pussycat… meow meow" the boy answered while imitating a cat licking its paws.

"OKAY OKAY KNOCK IT OFF MAN! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! WHO ARE YOU!" Jake boomed

"hehehe… you really expect me to answer that?"

Jake roared and leaped towards the boy. But he quickly turned into the demon they saw on the screen. He punted Jake to the ground and wrestled on top of him. He tried to bite Jake when suddenly Marceline jumped up after standing there looking… staring at what happened. She jumped up and turned into a massive wolf and grabbed the 4 legged batlike creature by the throat and wrecked him into the wall!

"WHO… ARE… YOU…!" she roared in a disturbing deep grunt while choking him against the marble walls.

The monster quickly whined and turned back into the boy.

"okay okay I'm sorry… I'm Marshall Lee… I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted some fun"

Marceline turned back into herself, while still keeping a stern look at this Marshall Lee.

"but we weren't looking for you… we were more interested in the pink man… do you know him?"

"ahahah yeah… that's my ex Bubba Gumball. We used to be together but yeah, he didn't want my cock up his ass… so I ended it" Marshall said while getting red from laughter.

Finn covered up Bmo's microphone so it didn't hear this language…

"yikes… what the glob is wrong with you" Marceline asked irritated

"a lot baby… hang on I'll be right back!" he said while flying towards the portal.

"Now Bubba… I'm gonna get yah! I'm not gonna go easy on you!" he yelled as he went in the portal.

"Marshall? MARSHALL NO! NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO… I don't like strange dark portals… don't get me through, I'm happy here! I HAVE SOCIAL ANXIETY! DON'T, YOU'RE INVADING MY PRIVATE SPACE!" a voice was heard echoing through the portal

Pots and pans could be heard flying and clanging into the wall and the man begging for mercy. But suddenly Bubba came through the portal, or he was thrown through the portal in foetus position by Marshall.

"Don't whine Bubba… they were looking for you, she seemed really interested in you" he said while pointing at Marceline.

Bubba shivered and slowly crawled towards Marceline and started to whimper at her feet.

"sorry… this usually happens… I don't like new people and new places…" he whimpered "wha- wha- what is it you need ma'am?"

Marceline hissed at Marshall and she screeched

"WHY DO THIS TO THIS POOR POOR MAN!"

She threw the closest Erlenmeyer flask at Marshall's face and bowed down to Bubba. She pecked his cheek and wrapped around him.

"it's okay Bubba… it's okay"

She lifted the crying man in her arms and with one hand yanked Marshall into the portal…

"you're coming with me" she hissed

But just when they went through, the portal closed… and the group was left with an open mouth.

 **Epilogue**

Bubblegum restarted the portal and made it functional so everyone could go between worlds… but Marceline was happy to be with her lover… she was here for a couple of years now. They installed an UV filter on all windows, so she didn't need to shelter herself in the palace.

And on one morning she woke up in the sunshine while laying in Bubba's bed… wow, it was a really marvellous bed… it smelled sweet and felt warm and soft… she heard the familiar snoring of her boyfriend behind her back, and turned around to realize… has she been through this before?


	2. II reunion

**Reunion**

"Jeez… how long did I sleep here" Princess Bubblegum coughed out

She gently felt along the console she was resting her head on, hearing all kinds of nuts and crisps fall on the floor. One yawn later she rubbed her eyes and opened them… The bright light flashed, pulsating headaches ricocheted in her skull.

"nggggghh ahahahahah" a childish moan and giggle came from behind her

"what… haha what about 4 hours or someth-haha… ha I dunnooo man" the voice kept going stumbling over their own words.

PB turned around and saw a drunk Marshall Lee floating around upside down trying to chase the 'tiny coloured butterflies' in the portal room while giggling like a little girl. She looked around the room more carefully, LSP was like always hanging out the window snoring like a broken down tugboat. A half naked Bubba and floating Marceline in the corner. Marceline was flapping her arms like a dog dreaming nightmares, although it seemed like she was trying to look for something soft because as soon as she got a hold of Bubba's foot she moaned and dropped out of the sky viciously waking her up.

"AAAAAH WHERE AM I" Marceline screamed and hissed at the same time making Bubba jump up and fall down painfully.

He just shivered on the floor and gruntled in pain while also trying to get a grip on reality.

Marshall Lee just floated by him giggling louder while pointing vaguely in the direction of Prince Gumball.

Marceline was be dazed by the sudden awakening and her new boyfriend moaning on the ground that she could do nothing other than scratch behind her ear and stare blankly into the room.

"UAAAAAHHHHH! WHO IS SCREAMING THERE OMYGOOOOD!" LSP screamed from the window "WHY CANT YOU SEE I HAVE A HEADACHE"

Then Flame Prince came stumbling from behind the portal. His skin was awfully pale yellow and his hair flame was burning low

"uuuh what the hell happened? I can't remember how I got here even…?" he mumbled while LSP already started snoring on the windowsill

Marcy's mind finally returned and she remembered

"oh yeah.. you opened up the portal last week and you wanted to have a grand party to celebrate this." She said while pointing at Bubblegum

"ooooh myyy good that was one hell of a party… you-hehehe-you and Bubba were going at it… holy fuck hahaha" Marshall Lee mumbled making both Marcy and Bubba blush.

"yeah okay you're going now… seeeya" Marcy hissed when she grabbed Marshalls hand and threw him towards the portal where he dissolved back to his own dimension.

"okay… now he is gone… lets head to our beds… "

"hey guys… I can put up some beds here if you want?" Bubblegum asked the group "so you don't have to go all the way back to your own house…"

"Nah sorry peebs… me and Bubba… we have some catching up"

Marceline winked at him and yanked him towards the portal by his belt while he was sniggering. They both indulged in a deep kiss when Marceline floated through the portal with gumball clinging on to her.

"oooooh kay… LSP? You want a bed?"

But Lumpy space princess fell out of the window and gently floated down to a soft bush in the castle gardens while Flame Prince fell asleep again in the corner of the room.

"well… perfect… the I just have to take care of myself" PB sighed while dragging herself out of the room.

From the other side of the portal she could hear Marceline moan and giggle together with Bubba… sounded like they had fun, until she heard Marcy scream loudly and throwing vases against the wall while Marshall Lee was giggling like a little child again. A vampire hissed and a screech from pain sounded while Marshall flung through the portal and landed on Flame Prince's lap…

They both wrapped arms around each other under the influence of apple cider and both slept while cuddling.

Seemed kinda cute…

 ** _The following afternoon_**

"uuuuh… my head… what time is it now…?"

Bubblegum blindly whacked on her nightstand till she found her mobile phone. She unlocked it and stared at it, 1 hour and 34 minutes past noon… well it could be worse but it is the time to get out of bed and see if peppermint butler could fix her a breakfast, or rather a lunch.

She walked down the dark oiled wooden stairs that shot up into the central citadel of the candy palace like tunnels of an ant colony. Her steps echoed inside the main hall, flailing off of the high and smooth yellow walls.

Peppermint butler being downstairs awaiting the princess heard the flopping of her bare feet on the stairs and he came running towards her.

"ah hellooo Princess… I thought I heard you ruffle upstairs… can I get you anything?"

"uuuh yeah scrambled eggs please… and a large mug of coffee… I could really use some to get rid of this horrible headache."

"should I bring some of your finest Aspirin to you to get rid of the pesky hangover"

"wowowow… hangover naaah… I uhhh just banged my head"

Peppermint butler stared at her with one eye…

"Princess… I can smell your breath from over here… I guess that just means you had a lotta fun with your transdimensional friends?"

"yeah… sorry I don't think it's normal for a Princess to be drunk…"

"pff that's balderdash you know that, you are not a normal princess, and partying is what we all should do more… especially you, you are already so busy lately. Before last week… the portal didn't work for months. And you spent all those months awake and well trying to fix it. I think you really deserved the party."

" yeah… but I kinda expected Finn here this afternoon, I have something for him still"

"well the afternoon isn't over yet, and I haven't seen him here. So I think you woke up in time. Now just settle yourself in front of the fire place, soon you can eat your eggs, drink your coffee and take some aspirin. And oh yeah, if Finn drops by… just wear sunglasses and take some breath mints, he won't notice"

Peppermint butler smiled and pressed PB towards the living room.

"I'll rustle up the chefs to make you a lunch, and I will keep Finn from you until you are feeling better, okay?"

"yeah thanks… I'll just wait there then"

"do that… and princess, may I say I'm glad you had fun?"

PB smiled and walked into the living room where a small fire was crackling away. She settled herself on the soft burgundy red sofa and stared into the glowing embers. Contemplating about life while the alcohol got filtered from her blood.

The clock ticked from far beyond her mindset, the minutes flowing by like a rough creek coursing through a rocky landscape, finding its way to the sea. The fictional cold water splashed down on her when she heard peppermint butler clack into the living room. the smell of coffe, scrambled eggs, and fresh baked bread filled her nose.

"freshly baked from breakfast princess' bake wares. I hope you like it…"

She kept staring into the smouldering slag shuffling around the candy brick furnace, small cinders getting sucked up the chimney and extinguished by the cold air. The air as freezing as her limbs, not cold on the outside but like a ice crystal seeming to grow from the inside.

"Princess? Are you okay? You haven't touched your eggs yet, and I brought your coffee about 10 minutes ago…it must be cold by now."

Bonnibel awoke from her brain slumber…

"wha… where am I?"

"Are you okay? Did you fall asleep again?"

"I dunno man… I… sat here and, I dunno man"

Pep but squeezed his boots together and gently the rubber squeeked adding to the awkward mood.

"should I call off master Finn?"

"noo nononoo he can still come here, I'm just a bit, tired… I think i'll just walk in the castle gardens…"

"do you still want the egg? Or should I rustle up the kitchen to make some more? Or something else?"

"nah… i'll chomp this down on my walk. Don't worry about me" She answered with a small smile.

"okay bu-

"shhhh Peppermint Butler… you can go… take some hours off okay? I can handle myself."

Before he could answer the Princess picked him up and turned him around escorting him out of the room. She then ran back to the couch and forced some soggy cold egg between the bread, gulped down a mug of coffee and stuffed the eggy bread in her mouth while setting foot towards the door again.

Actually the air was quite cold for this time of the year. It must be about 10 degrees Celsius, luckily her dress was quite thick, so she wasn't that cold. After about 5 minutes of walking she saw a massive dent in the bushes. LSP must have slept there some time ago, but because she wasn't to be seen here PB assumed she went home already.

"oh Ethyl-Acetate! I forgot to check on Marshall and Flame prince"

She ran towards her tower and barged in through the door. Swiftly yet silently she hopped up the long winding stairs, she flew past the cream yellow bricks until she arrived at the portal room about halfway up the tower. She didn't hear any sniggering from Marshall Lee…or the soft gruntling of Flame Prince, did they go away?

PB opened the door slowly… Flame Prince was gone probably, but in the corner of the metal plated room Marshall Lee floated around. He luckily still had his underpants on, but almost his entire shirt and most of his pants were burned off because he slept in FP's lap. He didn't have any burns because yeah, he had regenerative powers, but his clothes didn't.

Now she noticed, he was actually a handsome man… not exactly buff or anything like cupcake man, but he looked quit sexy… a small six pack, well more a 3 pack. A mall chubby hairy belly and 2 petite man boobies, but he did have some muscle on him. She walked closer to him until she heard him snore gently.

Softly she brushed his belly and smiled… before she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the portal. With considerable force Bubblegum pushed him through the portal. Just when she heard him shlorp through the portal she realised her mistake.

Quite quickly after, a high pitched scream blasted through the portal

"OH MY GOD MARSHALL LEE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN!"

An equally loud yet more manly scream sounded

"AAAAH WHERE AM I! MARCELINE WHY ARE YOU NAKED OH GOD GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

PB didn't hear more because she ran out the room.

When she walked out into the garden screams sounded and Marshall flew out through the window slowly floating over the kindom.

"HEEEEY! HEY MARSHALL WOOHOO LOOK HERE!"

After a second it took for him to regain senses he started looking for where the voice came from. PB started to jump and yell even louder, and the vampire king located her and flew down. He landed on the grass and laid flat down there… he sighed

"well I'm never gonna forget that" he said "I don't even know how I got there…"

"yeah… uuuh… that sucks man… what even happened?"

"well I saw Bubba and his new found lover dancing horizontally in bed… glob I wi'll never get that sight out…"

"yeah that must be disturbing…"

"holy shit yes it was, she has got the vampire titties though… for once someone who is bigger than bubba's moobies."

Even in this awkward moment Bubblegum snorted out because of that.

"not that you haven't got boobies" he smirked towards Bubblegum

"don't you want to get dressed? Yknow you in your underpants with me in the garden… people might get the wrong idea…"

"yeah well I aint getting through that portal again… I don't wanna see bubba and his dongle next! Cant I borrow some clothing here? You must have some guys here who wear cool clothes?"

"yeah well pep but is quite small… I can give you one of my sweatpants and a shirt… i'll try to find something 'radical' and 'cool'" She said

"please never say that again"

"oh you…"

"no Bubblegum… I have to be strict now… do not use those words!" he giggled

"well then you can go back through that portal!" she winked while she blew a kiss

"psssh… you cant even handle a joke…" he mumbled

"pssh… you cant even handle a naked woman… why? Are you afraid you can't perform?" she came back at him…

"wow… just… wow…"

"hey do you want clothes or not?"

"yeah yeah okay glob… don't be so aggressive"

 ** _Later that afternoon_**

"Princess!? Hello!?... are you there?" Finn yelled

His voice ricocheted off the walls while he walked into the main hall.

"yeah Finn! I'll be right there! would you mind it if I bring a guest?" she answered

"Well I don't care if you mind I'm here to enjoy the show anyway" Marshall added

"wow…" Finn whispered, he then yelled back "no its okay, he can come too. I assume he is also gonna help with the science!?"

"Yeah no I don't want to grow a second head because of this wannabe scientist!"

A vase smashed against the wall upstairs and PB screamed

"MARSHALL LEE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW"

"but I like it u-

"NO ONE CALLS ME A WANNABE YOU… YOU… YOU BUTT!"

The sound of a vase smashing sounded again and Finn had to jump away to avoid being hit by shards. Marshall Lee fell down with a black eye and a pink sweat suit, pink with fluffy collars and fluffy rims at the end of the sleeves. But before Finn laughed about his attire Bubblegum dropped down and elbowing Marshall in his belly…

*cough cough* "Jeez woman was that really necessary…"

"no but I wanted to try out the anti bone breaking spray… I wanted to try it out with Finn but I don't need him now…"

Finn frowned "so I came here for nothing?"

"no no of course not, I also wanted to gift you some new goodies I have in my lab."

"oooh goodies… yussss!"

"well… goody, it's one thing but it has multiple functionalities!"

"Just like my d-

"DON'T… don't you dare Marshall… don't make me test Finn's new sword out on you!"

"Oh nice it's a sword! Will you sublime me again oh princess?"

"pffff nahaha I don't think so Finn… you know I'm a humble designer. Even thoughIamquiteawesomeyeahokaybll…" she whispered

"okay okay enough self enrichment for you today Bonnibel… let's just show Finn your lab and his new sword okay?"

"yeah…" she softly maundered

The trio walked up the stairs in PB's science tower, well trio walking? Finn and Bubblegum walked and Marshall Lee floated upside down trying to impress Finn but mostly the candy princess. Yet it did not work and they kept walking up the stairs in a sturdy pace, Finn following the princess to whatever room out of the dozens of small doors and alcoves littered across the walls the sword may be in.

"okay Finn… here we go now." She said while standing in front of a small-ish wooden door

She grasped the doorknob and opened the door. The room was, cold… cold, small and even though it had a reasonable window, quite dark.

"sorry for the mess, you can see I don't really design a lot of small weaponry."

"I don't mind man… I'm glad you even thought of me!"

She smiled a small simper and she then proceeded to open a small lead box. She had to put considerable force to open the small yet dense and heavy lid. From the box a bright blue, almost aqua coloured shining sword emerged. She took it out and handed it to Finn…

"I call it the quantum-sWoRhDy, the last bit standing for the Tungsten, the W, Rhodium and Dysprosium alloyed blade. 19x10^8 quantum pulsations every second, calculating the danger incoming and what the most efficient defense is."

Finn stared at it, slightly drooling from the left corner of his mouth.

"do you want to hold it?" she asked Finn.

She held out the blade and Finn nodded while grabbing the hilt.

"ooh wow… its warm… buzzing with energy, so rigid, I can cut through steel with this!" He whispered

Meanwhile Marshall could not hold in his laughter and he flew out the window to scream it out.

"don't mind him…" she said when she saw Finn's questioning gaze "he is just a bit… childish…"

"pfff… anyway… wow this sword is beautiful!"

"Now Finn… I have to school you quickly… you see those buttons there on the top?"

"you mean these ones" he asked as he rubbed over them.

"yeah those… dont pre-

*BOOOM*

Finn flew after the sword as he blasted through the ceiling, ripping apart the floorboards.

Before she even realized what happened Finn came to a halt, in the middle of the portal, completely ripping it apart. But before he could even moan in pain the sword shot up into the sky, nearly hitting Marshall and then off to chase after a poor marshmallow eagle flying for its life.

"Fuck…" Bubblegum whispered as Finn darted across the forest, dipping into the pink candy fluff.

Marshall started to laugh even harder, but his laugh disappeared when he saw the portal completely wrecked. His only way home lay sprawled across the floor, well what was left of the floor.

"god… Did… did I just lose my home? I-I-I-I…" for once Marshall could not talk.

Instead, he fell from the sky, his limbs flailing around in the wind, just a few metres from the ground when one of the gumball guardians leaped underneath him to catch the falling vampire.

Bubblegum jumped from the window, knowing the anti bone breaking spray was still working and landed next to Marshall Lee. She kneeled down and brushed the hair out of his even paler face. His chest jumped up and down, and his pupils dilated.

"shhhhh calm down Marshall… it's ok… try to breath in through your nose and mouth." She whispered while she formed a cup around his mouth and nose with her hands.

After about 2 minutes he started to cough and he pushed her hands away… a bit of a more greenish colour flushed his skin again and his eyes darted around trying to find out where he was. His chest wasn't stuttering under the pink jacket as hard as it did a couple of minutes ago, and Bubblegum lifted him up so he sat up on his butt. She pulled him towards him to sit on her lap and they just hugged.

It must be after about 5 minutes of intense hugging that he pulled away and stared into her eyes… yet still he didn't say anything. There was a look of awe in his eyes, like a great symphony played behind Bubblegums back.

"well… I-

She was interrupted by Marshall Lee who just placed a finger on her mouth.

"sshhhh…"

He moved closer and kissed her on her lips, not a deep kiss, yet a small lovingly kiss. She closed her eyes and accepted. After probably 2 seconds of the word standing still he moved back again.

"since I'm trapped here now, why not get into each other" he whispered with already a smug smile on his face…

"did you just… kiss me? Affection… I missed that…"

"that's all you say? God I love you…"

"Well… hehe you're gonna love me even more"

"oh god what did you do?"

"I may have been working on another portal… one that isn't linked to Marceline's and Bubba's bedroom, it's not ready, but I'm getting there…"

"you mean… I can go home?"

"not now silly, soon… now you're still stuck here with me" she winked at him

Marshall dramatically dropped backwards while screaming a deep and slow motioned NOOOOOO THE AGONY which led to Bubblegum to tickle him and roll around in the grass.

"you dingus… I love you!" she said while plopping him another kiss. "well do you wanna get some dinner or what, I'm starving!"

The end


	3. III an ill fate

Slightly warm orange rays streaked along her pale skin as she woke up between the sheets of the king size bed. She jumped up and protected her face from the sun when she remembered; they put an UV-ray filter over all the glass in the palace. Dammit, after months and months she still wasn't used to it. Meanwhile Bubba snorted really loud as he woke up groaning.

"crap crap crap he woke up…" Marceline whispered "no no go back to sleep baby… it's nothing" she whispered him.

He just giggled and wrapped his arm around Marcy and pulled her back into the bed.

"Did the light scare you again?" he whispered gently in her ear,

She calmed her body down again and shuffled her butt into his groin as he wrapped a warm leg around her leg, softly brushing her arm as she fell asleep again in his arms. Gentle puffs of air flooding along her neck, giving her goose bumps as neck hairs rose up like an army marching from out the trenches. Warm air colliding with the cold green tinted skin… it was the best feeling to fall asleep to…

Birds whistled and branches brushed when a few hours later Marceline woke up again. For some reason she managed to fiddle almost out her sleeping shirt as it was hanging from her neck. Quickly she shot back into the shirt and looked around to see where her lover might hang out; normally he would be laying on his side with his back turned towards the wall. Holding his pillow in a tight clench which seemed to be a battle on life and death. But now he was laying on his belly, sweat running past his cheeks.

When Marceline felt his face, she was shocked to find out he was burning up on his cheeks and forehead. His shirt was absolutely drenched in sweat, a thick liquid as his candy skin started to soften and stick to the bed. From his mouth he was panting and moaning in discomfort as he turned around to wake up.

Marceline looked at him opening his eyes, the white being blood red. Crusts along his eyelids and his face seemed rather pale, almost like the skin and white of the eyes swapped colours.

"Bubba? Baby... are you okay?..."

His lips moved, mouth opened yet tiny strings of sticky candy fibres stretched between his lips. His face was sticking to each other.

"b-babe… I think I'm ill… My joints hurt, headaches as the room spins around me… I'm burning up…" that's all he could say before he coughed so hard, he had to gag.

When he was done coughing, he tried again.

"okay… yeah I seem to be ill.. that's, not really nice I suppose…" he coughed a few more times "hmmm… this is not really how I projected my Sunday to be." He managed to giggle out before he blew out a stream of air from his nose in a massive sneeze.

"is this… bad? Like what should I do?" Marceline asked him

"uuh… get peppermint maid to bring some talcum powder, and tell her to wear a mask, I don't want her getting ill… if she becomes sick the whole kingdom will crumble like a dry biscuit."

"Why the talcum powder? Are you planning on getting a baby?" Marceline said in a cheeky voice.

"well its more to make me non stick… so I don't merge with the bed" He answered while he lifted his arm. "just look at that, I'm one sticky goopy sugar mess"

Thick pink threads already soaked in with the mattress, which right now looked like a soggy towel after drying off when you showered.

Marceline got out of the bed and treaded down the hallway outside their bedroom, the carpet still felt a bit weird so instead she just floated down the corridor, pink wallpaper and crème coloured wooden beams made up endless walls with a random door now and then. And then she didn't really feel like walking stairs so she just jumped over the edge and slowly floated down to ground level.

When she reached ground level she looked around, the staff of the palace were all running around like busy little bees. Yet peppermint maid was nowhere to be seen. And instead of looking for her, she just shouted through the busy hallway.

"PEPPERMINT MAID!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

All the members of staff present in the hallway turned their head towards Marceline for about 2 seconds before running around like an angry energized murder of crows.

She sighed and floated down the hallway slowly getting immersed by staff running around cleaning whatever the hell they were cleaning. `

"please… peppermint maid? Are you there?" she asked but now in a more calmer voice.

"yes yes yes! Alright I'm coming I'm coming!" peppermint maid cried out from one of the rooms.

A hasty pace sounded from her left side and quickly after the small white and red lady came running through the door about 10 metres down the hall.

"Marceline… what can I get you?" she sorta angrily asked.

"well yeah… I don't need anything, but Bubba… eerhh… Prince Bubblegum, sorry, is sick and well… he is kinda melting into the mattress. I needed to get him talcum powder? And yeah no staff should enter the room cause boooo he doesn't want anyone else to be infected."

Peppermint maid squinted with her eyes and looked Marceline into her eyes.

"why are you here then… aren't you infected?" she added to her piercing gaze

"eeh nah… I'm hunky dory thanks for asking, I never get ill yknow, fast healing system of a vampire…"

"hmmmm okay very well then… follow me I'll get you some powder"

Marceline followed the small lade as she strided across the carpet. She said nothing, just walking through endless hallways. After maybe 2 minutes of walking she came to a medical room and unlocked a medicine cabinet with her keys. She ruffled in the small cupboard while making sure Marceline stayed outside. After some searching she gave Marceline a white bag with dry off white powder.

"anything else?"

"uuuuh… no I think this is it… I'll just get on my way back then."

"yeah same… breakfast isn't made on its own. I will also send up some tea, 3 knocks on the door and there is tea ready. You can then tell me if he needs anything else…"

"yeah ok-

Peppermint maid already turned around and walked sternly through the hallway away from Marceline.

Marcy then turned around and walked back to Bubba and her room. quite the walk, well quite the flight for her. Long empty corridors and up the spiral staircase and hearing BMO and Nept-R play games in the newly constructed portal room.

Bubba already was asleep again. His eyes closed and softly breathing through a stuffy nose and sore throat.

Gently Marceline walked closer to her boyfriend. She reached out with her left hand, trying to brush his hair. Just before she touched him, he woke up…

"don't… don't touch me…"

Marceline was visibly scared… she stepped back and sighed out.

"oh… sorry… I didn't mean to… I don't want to wake you up…"

"no.. it's okay. I just don't want your hands to get stuck in the goopy mess of my hair.. can you just give me the powder so I can coat myself in a nice non stick coating?"

"yeah sure, here you go" Marceline smiled as she gave him the paper bag.

With great effort to break free from the grip the mattress had on his syrupy skin the pink prince got up. He ripped his shirt from his body, not physically ripping apart the shirt, yet the sound of the thousands of little candy threads sticking to his shirt sounded like ripping apart the shirt.

His belly was shiny, shiny and liquid. Like molten candle wax. When its solid its rough, not so shiny as molten wax, but now since the prince was still in a liquid-ish state he was shiny like molten soldering tin.

He took the paper bag from Marceline and put some dust on his hands… he patted all across his face, his belly and arms before poofing Marceline some talcum powder in her face. She just looked at him, with a serious and slightly disappointed look on her face.

"seriously… did you seriously do that… if you weren't ill I would whoop your ass…"

But before bubba could even laugh she ripped off his underpants and slapped his butt…

"c'mon now… baby bubba needs his bottom cleaned and powdered!" she giggled while throwing talcum powder all over him. "let's get you all powdered up now, then we can go back to bed again."

After a few minutes of furious powdering, necessary cocaine jokes and talcum sneezing later Bubba was all powdered up. He grabbed a new non candy infused underpants and shirt from the clothing cupboard and dressed himself up. Now he was standing up for a while the sickness really started to get the better of him. He could barely lay down on the bed or he was already asleep again.

Marceline brushed his forehead, he felt like he was singed by the flames of FP. The snoring started again… difficult breathing was overpowered by snot blubbering back and forth in his nose as his nose tried to unclog everything. She kissed him on his forehead and watched his mouth curl into a smile when he moaned gently while drifting into sleep.

Three knocks sounded on the door, and Marceline could hear peppermint maid walk away again. That must be the tea then, Marceline told herself in her head. She opened the door and yes… there was a small mug with some boiling hot tea waiting for him… yet yeah… he was asleep. So instead of giving him any tea she just placed the mug on his nightstand. With a soft voice she whispered bubba there was some tea. As an only answer she got a faint moan from him to acknowledge her he knew about the mug and its contents.

With bubba fast asleep Marceline walked out the door, she didn't really wanna stay here. She first of all didn't like it when someone so close to her heart was sick, so staying there would make her only drown in depression. And then secondly staying there would only give her more opportunity of waking him up. She definitely did not wanted to do that.

"Yo bubblegum? Peebles? You there?" Marceline screamed when she walked from the portal in the original land of Ooo where she came from.

From far inside the castle she could hear Peppermint butler scream that bubblegum was listening to music in her acoustics research lab. Dammit… where was it again?

Marceline stumbled around in the newly constructed portal room before she realised even more how long she wasn't here and well, she really didn't know where PB constructed the acoustics research lab?

"oh well…" she smiled "it was something with music. And let's just follow the faint bubblegum smell I'm smelling"

She sniffed loudly with her bat nose and located roughly in what direction bubblegum's smell came from. Of course quickly she found out… it was the air conditioning venting hole right next to the window in the portal room. well that was solved easily.

Back to screaming to peppermint butler again. She cleared her throat and proceeded to yell once again to the small minty servant.

"YO pep but! Where is the acoustics research lab?"

'"Its right here Marcy…" PB said to Marcy from around the corner

"oh… hi, I guess?"

"Heyo Marcelbeeps! What brings you here today?"

"well… it seems that Bubba is a bit ill, and yeah I kinda need some distraction, so I wondered if you're up for some sweet jammin'?"

"yeah sure I got the time… what kinda jamming are you up to?"

"oh wow… uuuh I dunno, should we just do some sweet jazz music? Get the emo juices flowin'"

"well okay, if it makes you happy, lets head to my acoustics research lab I guess…"

Bubblegum walked towards Marcy and ran her hands through her hair

"I love the look you gave your hair… I heard talcum powder is in today…."

Marceline stared into PB's eyes and laughed "Let's just get to music okay?"

About 4 hours later of music, gossiping and Marceline gasping at the sound of Bubblegum telling her that she was dating Marshall Lee, the vampire retreated to Gumballs castle. In her wake she took Princess Bubblegum cause she wanted to meet up with Bubba. It took her some convincing, that she was vaccinated to basically everything and that she also carried nano killer robots in her bloodstream that would kill everything that wasn't indigenous to her body. Marceline eventually allowed her friend to come through the portal.

The two gals walked through the long hallway leading up to the master bedroom. Chattering loudly like birds trying to find a new mate… yet these two birds already found their partners.

"okay sssh now… I don't really want to wake him up, if he's still asleep." Marceline whispered

She gently opened the door. Gentle yet difficult breathing were the only thing to be heard. A mug of cold tea was still on the little cupboard, untouched by the sleeping ill prince. The whole mood and air in the room was like the tea… cold, dead and untouched by anything lively. Dead air lingering in the dark room.

"I think he's asleep… I can hear him snore a bit through the gentle gasps of breath he takes" Marceline said about her boyfriend.

"is it okay I check on him?"

"can I just see for myself if he is asleep? I just want to knew he is ok for myself…"

"that's okay… he is your partner so you have all the right to check on him"

Marceline sighed and forced a small smile on her face. With small steps she walked to Bubba's side of the bed. Her boots softly clonking on the wood floor beneath the thick carpet. He looked even worse than before. His normally light pink skin was pale, almost grey with a hint of pink. Sweat was tracing down his head leaving trails in faint off white layer of talcum powder. Little droplets of some sort of mud, as the sweat picked up some of the talcum powder.

She felt across his cheeks… he was boiling hot, burning up from the inside… she bowed down and kissed his chapped lips gently, then whispering in his ear

"I'm back baby…"

A faint hum came from his mouth. A small shiver visibly shot down his spine and he stopped breathing for a second before he said a few words in a rasping voice.

"I… I… didn't eat the bread…"

Marceline stared at him not really sure what to say. His eyes were still closed so she couldn't really know for sure he was awake or not.

"what do you mean baby… Did peppermint maid make you bread? "

Bubba gasped for air and rattled his lungs

"There is no… bread…" Bubba exhaled and in the flow of air he whispered "… for the winter…"

"hey… what's wrong now… what's with the bread?" Marceline asked in a slightly more worried tone

"There is no bread left he…" he stopped and exhaled again" –re… we need bread…"

Marceline stepped back and looked at Bonnibel.

"he's delirious Marceline… that's normal with a high fever, and he seems to be beaten up pretty badly here by whatever pathogen he has." Bonnibel answered Marceline's questioning face

"I-Is this bad?..."

"well to be fair… I don't know yet… I can take some blood off of him and run it through an RNA polymerase chain reaction if you want… or maybe it's something else… I'm sure I can find that out."

Marceline stared at PB and you could see her mind rattling trying to find out an answer.

"well… will that help him?"

"not necessarily… but it will help us see if we can help him or if he even needs help… because right now I'm blind… it may very well be a flu, or something entirely else."

"So in a way it will help us? So we can help him?"

"exactly… so what do you say? I have got all time tonight and the following 2 days to run tests… I'll be of utmost care of course, and I will find an answer…"

Marceline sighed…

"yeah… okay then I guess… perhaps it's all for the better."

"okay… let me just get back to my lab and grab a sampling kit…"

Princess Bubblegum walked out the door, leaving Marceline behind to look after Bubba.

Seconds ticked by, minutes ticked by, they all seemed to last an entire life time, followed by the beat of her vampiric heart forcing blood through her ears. A gentle swoosh swoosh swoosh… her mind floated away, taken away by rhythmic swaying of her eyes. Abruptly Marceline was awoken by Bonnibel walking into the room.

"I'm back" she whispered

Marceline didn't say anything because her mind was still struggling to get back from the mental void she was in.

"Can you help me turn him on his back?" PB asked "it'll be easier to take his blood…"

Without thinking Marcy stood up and mindlessly helped her friend turn Gumball on his back.

Faint whispers about bread sounded from his mouth again. A hard cough and he sighed back into sleep again. He looked peacefully right now, but all the sweat and painful look around his mouth indicated a sense of aggressiveness , like he was fighting… perhaps he was fighting, but it was his body fighting against the unknown.

Princess bubblegum pricked him in his armpit after searching a good vein in his slightly chubby arms. She drained 4 vials of blood and packed it all in a small bag. With a faint smile she looked at Marceline.

"alright now… it will be alright okay? I will run all tests I need till I have found out what it is, okay?"

As an answer she faintly nodded and she kept staring at Bonnie…

"I can see you are worried… its gonna be okay, I give you my promise."

Because she didn't really know how to deal with this, PB walked out the door and she went back to her lab to test Prince Gumballs blood. Marceline closed her eyes for a moment listening to bubbas rhythmic breathing.

Days shot by, slipping unnoticeably past the sealed window blinds. Every few hours Bubba would wake up, panting and bathing in sweat. A bewildered look in his eyes and his eyes bloodshot. He flailed his arms like a heroin addict way down the path craving for its latest fix… water… water… quiet yet aggressive whispers cried for water. So Marceline got a bottle of water from PB, it had some minerals in it, some glucose, citric acid and all… it was meant for his body to take up the water better, so that he wouldn't dry out. But after a day it also didn't work, so the palace's medical staff applied an IV-drip to his arm, so he didn't need to drink. They all came in wearing masks, to not catch whatever he was having, because it grew so serious and out of control

His skin grew paler, and dark blue splodges formed under his eyes, like he has been beaten up badly. Battered in bed, that was all you could see from the outside. No matter how much paracetamol they gave him, the fever wouldn't die down. It flared up over the days, raising about 1,5 degrees Celsius every day, until gradually he came close to 40 degrees Celsius.

Rain splodged against the sealed window blinds and Princess bubblegum walked into the bedroom. Bubba was silently breathing from the bathroom… his face swollen, throat thick and basically everywhere where the lymph nodes were, he was swollen and hot. When they measured his armpit it was past 41 degrees, in a hurry they put him in the bathtub and ran ice cold water past him, an aggressive way to stop the fever from destroying every part of his body.

"Marceline… I have some news…" Bonnibel told the vampire laying down on the bed

But she did not answer. All that she did was pull up her shoulders and sighing.

"…"

Silence…

But then Marceline swiftly broke the silence

"do I even wanna know…"

The beep of the heart monitor sounded from the bathroom. Bubblegum looked at Marceline questionably what the beep was doing there.

"his bloodpressure dropped dramatically, and the staff had to put him on a monitor to see if he is safe" Marceline added

"oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"C'mon Bonnibel, screw all clichés and get to the point, what's wrong with him…"

"well…" PB sighed "I don't really know what he has yet… all scans have come up with nothing. All I can do now is take him to our world, keep him in quarantine and care over there… I have a whole staff there for him, and I can look over him myself if needed. He can't get any better care."

"yes… yes that would be good, just- Marceline started crying. "just care for him okay?"

She sat down on the bed and cupped her face in her hands.

"I don't want to lose someone else, not again… please Bonnie… take care of him"

"I'll make all arrangements…" Bubblegum responded

Marceline stood up and grabbed PB's shoulders. "please don't let him die okay? Please promise me"

"I'm gonna do everything I can do Marceline… with me you two have the best chance to be together forever."

She nodded at Marceline who in response forced a small smile through her tears. It was then that she was left alone for one more time as PB walked out the door to make arrangements with her medical staff.

About 20 minutes later she arrived with a hospital bed and 3 members of staff, Peppermint butler, Nurse Poundcake and dr. Ice Cream. PB and dr. Ice Cream pushed the bed into their bedroom and walked to the bath in the bathroom. They lifted the sick Prince into the bed and attached the IV-drip and heart monitor to the bed. Quickly they wheeled him out of the bedroom and back to the portal room.

When they ran through the hallway Nurse Poundcake took some personal belongings and other medical equipment left in the room. Peppermint butler told Marceline to follow the nurse while he blasted the room full of formaldehyde to fumigate any of the remaining pathogens that were still in there.

Bubba in his bed were rolled into a brightly lit white room. medical equipment stacked to the ceiling. He was moaning again, it seemed like he was in great pain, his face was stuck in a mangled state, eyes looking out if he indeed had a lot of pain. Since he also wasn't in the bath anymore his fever started to rise again. Because of the cold water it was stuck between 39 and 40 degrees, but now it flared up amazingly quick again.

Without wasting time PB injected Bubba with a high dose of Metimazole, an antipyretic to quench the fever, while also having pain killer activities.

"now okay Marceline… this isn't the most healthiest medicine, but it may very well give us more time. Its strong stuff, so we are not gonna use it a lot."

Marcy just nodded while Princess Bubblegum winked at Peppermint butler.

"he is just gonna take you out of the room now okay? We are gonna work on getting him out of this state and we will notify you when something changes okay?"

The small butler took Marceline by her hand and walked her out of the room.

Time ticked by, minutes became hours and hours became a little over half a day when she was called in the room by PB. She expected the worst, in what state could he be in… although this whole situation didn't really work for her to think too much. All she heard was static, static and memories of the past 9 months with Bubba.

But before she walked in the room Bonnibel greeted her…

"maybe I should tell you this first…"

"what? What's wrong?" Marceline said in a worrying tone…

Bubblegum's face did not look happy, which caused Marceline even more horror to flow into her brains.

"I don't think this is good… right?"

"No Marceline… it's not good… you're right…" she told in a calm yet sad tone… "we now know what is wrong… remember when we first opened the portal looking for ourselves… well we had to invert our DNA. That's why what he has cannot be found with our technology. But I took the RNA of the virus particles I found and I inverted the codes... well I found it."

"wh… what is it?" Marceline started to sob

"Bonnibealia sucrosae… A deadly virus which caused havoc in my kingdom hundreds of years ago… I have discovered it and developed a vaccine so my candy people are safe… only there is no vaccine for the other Ooo since I never knew there was another Ooo"

"That's good right… you developed a vaccine, you can help him right?" Marceline smiled hopefully

"no… I can't I'm sorry… a vaccine is for precaution… in the stage he is now, we cannot do anything."

"I don't believe you… this is not true! You can save him!"

"The RNA of the virus encodes a highly active form of invertase… invertase is an enzyme which breaks the bond in sucrose, what most of our candy bodies are made off. It makes a mix of glucose and fructose. Instead of a sturdy body it will degrade in a mush. It is already spreading through his blood vessels, which causes them to rupture and leak and yeah… that's not good. The white blood cells are trying to fight this, but it's impossible… there is no medication for this. As soon as the virus settles in the heart or brains, it will be broken down, if he doesn't die from internal haemorrhage before that happens. We cannot help him… I'm sorry"

Marceline didn't really know what to say to that… the one person that seemed to care for her dying.

"I-I-is he in pain?" was the only thing she managed to say.

"no… we gave him enough medication to make the pain bearable if not gone, but also to keep him reasonably awake, we thought you might want to talk to him before… well before he dies"

"how long does he have left? What should I do…"

"be there for him in his last minutes…"

"oh no… last MINUTES!? Oh my glob… why so fast"

"I-… I don't know Marceline… it's a miracle we have him awake… I will spare you anymore details…"

"please tell me… tell me everything!"

"no I won't… we aren't gonna waste any time talking. Go inside and be there for your man! You are all he has now!"

"but…"

"please… he keeps asking for you… go in there and show him you do and always have cared for him."

"I… I can't"

"MARCELINE ABBADEER… your man is about to die… he is slowly bleeding to death, he barely has life left since we hooked him up on the last donor blood. Please… he really hasn't got long, he might be dead right now and you will regret it you weren't there for him. He is scared and alone… just please guide him to the light… hold him and don't let go please…"

"okay… okay I will…"

Marceline closed her eyes… heart pounding off the inside of her skull as she stepped towards the threshold of the doorway… gently she opened the crisp white door and stepped into the room. The scent of detergent pierced her nostrils and forced the first tears from her eyes. She heard PB sigh behind her back, but it was quickly replaced by the sound of a heart monitor beeping slowly.

A pale wreck of a man was draped across the mattress… his skin was grey pink, and the iris of his eye thin, greyed out purple and well… the pupils were wide as pennies. Blue splodges, like bruises under his skin where the blood vessels ruptured and massive bags under his dilated pupils in his eyes… the white was bloodshot with popped veins.

A small smile on his face, yet anxiety poured out of his eyes like a waterfall… it could be read from every part of his face, yet still the small cheeky twinkle in his eyes when he saw his loved one.

"hi…" he managed to say in a raspy whisper

Marceline raised her arm and tried to say something but she could only produce a squeaky exhale. A burning sensation where her heart is, she struggled breathing when a lump blocked off her throat and her eyes stung with tears.

She walked closer to the bed… grabbed his hand and brushed it…

"how are you…" was the only thing she thought of saying… it came out like a small screech, air forcing its way out alongside her vocal cords.

"I'm okay…" bubba lied. In reality you could read of his face he was scared, so scared…

It only took a few seconds before he started crying. A slim and skinny hand moved up to his face while his face pulled together in agony. His skin wrapped around bones, his normally chubby arms were thin, and barely able to move.

"I just wished we had more time together…"

Marceline didn't know what to answer other than to bow down and kiss him on the forehead. His breathing stopped and he blew out a gust of air when he tried to counteract the sobbing.

The lump in her throat grew bigger till it was so big she could barely breath, but it was okay, she was here with him now.

"it's okay…" was what she managed to force past the lump.

But in reality she just wanted to die right now… that just plop… her heart is gone and she died painless right now. The thought of him dying could be enough to push her over the edge. But no… her boyfriend was alone in that bed, close to dying. He was softly sobbing with whatever tears managed to come out of his eyes. She cannot be so selfish and die now, she had to be there.

Gently she floated up into the sky and laid on an invisible bed next to bubba… she wrapped an arm around him and kissed his chapped and dried out cold lips. Gently his face moved towards her shoulders and he started to sob softly on her collar bone.

Underneath his crying he was whispering to her

"please Marceline… don't leave me alone… please don't leave me alone..

Marceline stroked his hair and kissed his forehead again. Gently she whispered to him while she dried his tears

"shhhhhh… it's okay… I'm here now, I'll be here forever babe…" is what she managed to say in between little sobs.

"I… I never got the chance to marrying you either… there is so much I wanted to do…"

Well, she didn't know what to say to that. In the spur of the moment she pulled out on of her hair pins and bent it around to form a circle. Then she let herself fall to the floor on one knee and looked him deep in the eyes.

"my dearest prince… can I be your princess?" she forced the question on him.

This made him cry even more, but in between the heavy sobbing he cried yes… yes yes I want you to be my princess!

With care she slided the makeshift ring around his pale, bony fingers, as one of the last acts of love they could practice… but when she grabbed bubba in a hug, their two cold bodies touching… she could feel he was at the end.

And so did he…

His breathing slowed and the whimpers became more silent, longer and sounding like a deathly gasp…

His grip on Marceline actually became stronger, he wanted to tell her so much, but he couldn't. the only thing he wanted was to sleep. Just get some rest and wake up, but he knew he wasn't gonna wake up again. That frightened him so much, that even saying this is an understatement.

"Ma… M… Marceline… please d… don't leave me… help… me… please hold me I… I'm so scared… please…" he blew out a deep and rattling breath. He clenched her tight, and whispered the final air out of his lungs. "I… love you… I wi…"

his grip softened and the beeping of the heart monitor turned into a monotone beep.

His arms fell down on the bed… a dark feeling enclosed Marceline. The feeling of death, how cliché, bowed down over her, looking at her to make her suffer. Ripping out her heart and leaving her to dissolve into the ground. Her world became blissfully black, and colder than she ever was.

That screeching beep echoed Marceline away from any sleep or quiet thoughts. Every second of every day she was floored by the thoughts of her lover dying and she couldn't do anything about it.

She did not dress herself, as in she didn't change her clothes… she didn't shower and she did not got out of the bedroom of her and Bubba… every once in a while she would turn over and press her face into his pillow. The sweat of his fever was still in the pillow, and mattress. It wasn't a sour smell, but a sweet smell. You could say it almost was like a fresh cologne, a scent that was typical to him and him alone.

She would smell, then cry again and turn over to lay on her back… she did not want to spoil the sweet smelling pillow with her tears. And when she started crying it meant she had relived enough memories… she needed to stop, because she thought if she would keep smelling she will become drugged by his former appearance and the feeling of missing him… the feeling would etch so deep into her heart she wasn't sure if she would keep living. The thought of just ending her own life crept up on her whenever she would relive memories too much.

A black robe stood lonely in front of a crowd of the most loyal servants of prince Gumball, Friends from his side and friends from Marceline's side. Finn wanted to give the hooded figure a mighty big hug… but PB held him back.

"I think Marceline wants to be alone now…"

There they all stood in the twilight. It was actually a bright day, it should be about 20 degrees Celsius with a few clouds dotted around… yet an eerie wind blew through the crowd. This made sure the graveyard feeling was expressed even more, adding to the overall dark mood. It was supposed to be warm, yet it was icy cold… not a cloud in the sky, pale blue with on the horizon some slithers of orange to notify everyone the sun was on its descent.

The black robe danced… it swayed gently and calmly in the wind… it was dancing at the funeral part when she looked at Bubba's coffin in the quiet ground.

Marceline in her black hood with long black lace veil stood there almost strongly, but madness surrounded her. Total mania eating on her frontal lobe… She kept on trying to hold her demons back, but they were biting hard and sharp. They had to come out one time… and that time was right now.

One loud and high pitched scream and she fell down weeping… her world shattered to fragments which sliced her open. Pain like glass cuts and shards embedded in her brain, like her hair was being pulled out all at once. Then silence… dark, pure black and cold silence in the gloomy nebulous void…

for one last time she heard his voice from beyond wherever she was…

"Marceline?... Marceline?... Are you there?"

White light, sunshine… She woke up again, with Bubba by her side… he still looked a bit droopy but… he was, alive?

"Bubblegum gave me a medicine for the flu, I had a couple of hours ago… I feel better already. I can remember you took blood off of me, and it wasn't long before she came back with medication for me. Did you have a bad dream? You were moaning and twitching so much, but you also looked really tired…"


	4. IV spaghetti, Bubblegum, and slushies

Bubblegum was draped along her bed while Marceline floated around doing her toe nails in a shiny black nail polish. PB instead waved her arms around to dry the nail polish while also talking to her floating vampire friend about whatever. Well not really whatever, more about her problems with dating Marshall Lee. She has been on 2 dates now and it all kinda ended in disaster with one time her losing temper over Marshall Lee and the other time it was him being completely silent and too scared he might make her angry. But whenever he says something, its horribly childish.

In the beginning it was fun, they even kissed… but it just wasn't **IT** , no spark n' such.

"Ugh Marceline… I just dunno what I should do with him… like he makes me laugh and all, and sometimes he shows he really does care and genuinely feel love, but then other times he can be so childish and he ruins it all."

"Well what I heard from Bubba is that he can be a pain in the butt yeah… but he still seems to like you. Supposedly he is hanging around, well teasing Bubba a lot less. I think that means something"

"what? That he switched from annoying him to annoying me?"

"what I'd rather say is that he is growing up. Because whenever I also meet him, he seems a bit more adult."

"bwahahaha!"PB laughed in a fake laugh "A bit more adult… it feels like dating a hyperactive shy toddler"

"okay… just maybe think of this… guys are weird, like really weird. You could see what Finn did around you when he still was in his little crush phase. Maybe Marshall is like that?"

Bubblegum exhaled in a long sigh.

"maybe… I dunno… I'm just thinking he doesn't have dating experience… or maybe he forgot it all?"

"hehe, look at me bubs! I have quite some dating experience. He is an exact replica, only in male form. He should react just like me…"

"I dunno man… I dunno, I wish he would sit still for long enough I can sedate him and open up his brain to read it through, see what he thinks."

Marceline stared at Bonnibel with a disturbing look on her face.

"uuuuh anyway… I still think it's because he really is in love with you and he wants to prove himself to you."

"nonono Marcy I obviously know that he is just a childish clonker!"

"well wel… and how do you know that? You never even dated a boy" Marceline winked towards her friend on the bed

Bubblegum gasped loudly and a nail polish bottle flew towards Marceline who barely managed to catch it.

"I would not do that peebles… Pep But won't like nail polish on the walls. Lemme tell you this, why not ask him out to the funfair that is partaking in the party kingdom. Me and Bubba will join you to show you how it's done. We can both be your wingman!"

"hmmmm… statistical odds do show double dates can work… I might have to do some more math on that though. Is it okay we go next month? Then I have all-

"tonight bonnie… tonight…" Marceline interrupted PB

"but but bu-

"no! tonight it will happen, okay?"

"NO… no that's not ok-

"great, I'll notify the boys and we will go out tonight! We will be ready at 5 this afternoon at our portal, then we can see if we go to our party kingdom or Bubba and Marshall Lee's party kingdom. Byeee Bonnie!"

Marceline turned invisible before PB could answer and in all secrecy she shot towards the portal room and florbed through the portal while she could hear a yell and a nail polish bottle shatter against the wall.

Okay, now first she needed to check up on Marshall Lee, see if he feels to go on a fun night out. Well when PG was alone, Marshall is there with him.

And once again, she wasn't wrong at all. She heard his raspy voice and Bubba's smooth singing while Fionna was running around in the garden portraying how she fought to capture Flame prince's fiery untamed heart.

"and oh my glob we jumped into a dungeon together, and cake was like, yeah I don't trust this and then there were 20 skeletons crawling down from the vines along the walls. So just in a split second we were surrounded by a lot of baddies and holy shit, I never saw Flame Prince that scared so I carried-

"oh wow did you actually know guys?" Bubba interrupted "his name… I found out its Phoebert… like wha-

Marshall could not hold it in. he floated up into the air screaming from laughter while crying out across his face

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA PHOEBERT… what responsible parent calls their kid that?!"

"I was just gonna say that man… like you pronounce it pheebert, but my god… it is written like phoebert, ph- oooo- bert!"

Meanwhile the vampire king could not hold in his laughter, well now it was more a dry grunting with a lot of coughing as he fell down to the ground again. The trio rolled around on the grass and Marceline interrupted them. In her head she was worrying, how could she ask him into a date with Bonnie.

From under her sombrero she called out for them.

"hey y'all"

The 3 persons jumped up and Marshall floated up into the sky

"yoooo Marceline… I just was warming up your lover. Giving some experience in loving someone tenderly" he winked

Bubba just looked distorted towards him and proceeded to wave to Marceline.

"hey baby, did you have fun with Bubblegum?" he asked

But before she could answer Marshall Lee grabbed her by the shoulders.

"okay okay okay how is she? Did she ask about me? PLEASE tell me she asked about me"

"wowow okay yeah she asked about you don't worry about that"

He giggled and blushed while he accidently floated upside down. But before Bubba and Fionna could poke him around for behaving so… different than he usually does, he already turned around and stared at them.

"pfff yeah I know how to handle the ladies eheheh…" he chuckled in a really nervous laugh.

"well actually Marshall… you can show us tonight. Because me and Bubba wanted to go to the funfair in party kingdom and maybe eat something after. And I got Bubblegum so far that eh… she wanted me to ask you out."

He laughed awkwardly and stuttered "w…w-well sure… t-t-that woul-… would be uuh… awesome"

The rest couldn't see this but Marceline saw his cheeks shine bright red and sweat breaking out from his forehead. An awkward smile and distant eyes when Marceline started talking again.

"oooooh… kay? Yeah I told her to be ready at 5 this afternoon at the portal in our castle. Can you do that?"

He obviously didn't hear that as he was just puffing and giggling softly but in a nervous manner. A deathly stare in his eyes, and Marceline repeated what she just told him while Fionna and Gumball were laughing their ass off to seeing him stumble around this way. This was a sight to behold, the normally so badass and cool vampire reduced to a little chuckling shy child.

"yeah no sure I-I will be there…" he shook his head and brushed back his hair and wiped his sweat of his forehead. His cool returned…

"hell yeah, I will sh… show you how the Marshall handles his women. I hope you dorks won't be jealous because of my skills!"

Fionna whispered to Bubba "pff yeah like the skills Ice Queen has with capturing her 'romantic partners' hehe"

Bubba snorted out in laughter and slapped his knees before high fiving her.

"do we need to get the chloroform ready?" he whispered back to her enjoying he could finally press Marshall's buttons instead of him annoying Bubba.

It was fairly obvious Marshall lee did absolutely not like this…

"well… well at least I can date a sweet princess made of Bubblegum, you just date a vampire, they haven't got a heart so it's easy to get them!"

Marceline wanted to start yelling at him but Gumball stepped up.

"well first of all we aren't still in dating phase, we are a really happy couple, and second of all… did you just call Marceline easy?"

Seeing Gumball's face, he really was offended by what Marshall just said

"uuuh actually I think he just called himself easy" Fionna tried to calm down Bubba

Complete silence erupted and Marceline broke it by giggling herself…

"relax guys… our little baby Marshall is just a bit nervous he is going on a date"

"awwwww maybe I also need to join you so I can babysit little Marshy, squeeze his cheeks when he is kissing his bubbley wubbley gum" Fionna puckered her lips while she pinched Bubbas cheek. She then whispered something in his ear and he started laughing, he roared with laughter when he saw the vampire kings awkward face.

Marshall awkwardly laughed and floated down from the sky together with Marceline and he walked towards PG. he wrapped his arms around his neck told told him he was sorry for calling Marceline easy.

"I just didn't know what gets into me, I'm sorry Bubba… I guess I'm just too cool to think of someone's emotions, ice cold baby… "

Bubba punched him in the stomach and whispered to Fionna,

"pfff… as cool as the sun he is…" he giggled

She answered by boisterous laughing and looked back at him. Tears streamed down her face and she cried out to him "you do know you just called him hot?"

"well if it's like that, why don't you take Marshall? C'mon Fionna, wanna join me to the fun fair tonight?" Marcy teased her boyfriend

"ew no I don't want to go with that sweat ball" Marsh answered before being kneed in the stomach by Bubba.

"oh my glob this is not fun anymore… you made him too hard Marceline, you can't even just tease him anymore."

"yeah whatever… I like my babe however he is" she answered before plopping a kiss on Bubbas lips.

"eeeeeeeew cant you save it for tonight in the tunnel of love? Do we really have to see this?"

She proceeded to pick up Bubba and press him on to the ground for a violent make out session. After 10 seconds of kissing she floated up and turned around to see Marshall's frozen grimace.

"yes… yes you did have to see that… see it as training for tonight!"

Without saying anything the group dissipated. Bubba and Marceline walked out towards the castle, Marshall floated back to his own house and Fionna picked up her sword and called Cake from eating catnip and trying to romance lord monochromicorn.

Dammit why did she always listen to Marceline? Now she was dragged in a date this night even though she planned to work on some hardcore organic superconductors.

"I bet Marshall lee already was invited, so I can't call it off… Or should I just call in sick? No crap… they now all know I'm vaccinated and impossible of getting ill…" she whispered to herself.

She knew that even if sickness struck her down Marceline will somehow heal her and force her to come anyway. Being friends with her was a burden sometimes… maybe she could just disappear and not turn up for the date? No… Marceline is an excellent hunter… she will find PB super quick so this plan also is a no go.

"Well… what if I just go and tell everyone I'm tired like an hour into the date… I'm sure they will understand… yeah that's what I'm gonna go for"

PB walked off to her wardrobe and picked some clothes… first she cleaned herself up under the shower and dressed up to be at the portal on time, exactly on time, that's how she was.

"duuude what are you even wearing? Is that clothing you nicked from my clothes cupboard? Why aren't you wearing all pink 'n purple?" Marshall said when he saw Marcy and Gumball "you look like a roadkill dressed in goth clothes"

"you never lose your charm, don't you eh? It's just my favourite shirt I got from Marcy covered by a nice red plaid I found uuuuuh… in my wardrobe somewhere in the back" Bubba answered.

"yeah I thought I recognized the plaid shirt… I gave you that because I was too slim and muscular for it" Marshall answered

"So if it's your shirt why do you tell me I look like roadkill?"

"Well maybe that's part of the reason I gave it away honeybun" he answered while blowing a kiss to Bubba

He was already preparing to whack Marshall into the lower abdomen again if it wasn't for Marceline standing in between them interrupting their conversation and appending fight.

"guys guys you both look adorable and flipping gorgeous.. Marshall, you aren't gonna ruin this for Bonnie by being an absolute jerk and getting beaten up again. And baby, please don't beat him tonight okay? I know I said its okay to bite away any attacks he makes, but let's keep this evening civilized!"

Marshall Lee started huffing up air and his face began to flush with red.

"Marshall? Are you okay?" Marceline asked after her speech.

"uuuuuh no I'm okay… I just have a slight stomach ache, I-I-I think thi-is will go over soon. Okay don't worry about me…"

"I think he's just a bit nervous for his date" Bubba said

"NO WAY! I am not n-nervous for my date!" Marshall lee answered

But at that moment it was 5 o'clock and Princess bubblegum stepped through the blueish swirling portal. As soon as Marshall saw her he turned around, leaned against the walls and vomited the entire contents of his stomach all over the pavement. A puddle of intensely red colour sunk into the pale yellow bricks.

"Well you already surprised me showing how a vampire vomits!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Bonniiiiieeee! You came!" Marceline cheered happily.

"yeah… I guess I have to ammiright…?"

"hehehe now the prince will be all jealous how good our date is going" Marshall said in a trembling voice

"yeeeah I'm so jealous of you vomiting on the side of my castle because you are too nervous to say hello to your own date" Bubba snickered.

"you take that back mist- Marshall started to gag again, yet now only a really big burp came out.

Bubba and Marceline could not keep in their laughter but bubblegum looked kinda hopeless at Marshall.

"what are you even trying to do?" she sneered in a cold tone

"Well I-I…." he sighed and tried again " I am trying to say hello to you and give you the night of a lifetime…" he sighed again as if he did something that really took up all his energy.

As a response he got a small smile from Bubblegum.

"Okay okay okay guys we are here! We are here!" Fionna came running into the garden with FP in her arms.

"oh good if it isn't Phoebert…"Marshall whispered while slightly giggling

Bubblegum whispered to him "Is his name seriously Phoebert? Oh god… what a horrible childhood must he have had."

They both silently giggled and Bubba winked to Marceline and pointed at the couple giggling.

"would you look at that… their first romantic interactions" he said

"hehehe yeah… cute, hey baby shouldn't you welcome Fionna?"

"oh yeah, hey Fi and Phee… glad to have you on board! Will you join us to the funfair?"

"pff yeah sure, we just wanted to see Marshall and Bubblegum together. We have got a reservation booked at the hot ember grill restaurant at 19:00 so I dunno how long we will be there at the funfair"

"oh yeah the glowing ember, I heard its really good. But since its in this Ooo… I guess we should also go to the funfair in this dimension, everyone agrees?"

"yeah sure Bubba… can we just get this over with?" Bonnie whispered.

About 20 minutes of a pink limousine ride later Prince Gumball's driver Elizabeth Wagonwheel pulled up on the parking lot of the funfair. 6 persons got out of the car all excited to go there.. well except Bubblegum, she like all other dates with Marshall was quite grumpy and not really willing to give it a try.

"okay guys… let's get together… are we gonna go on separate ways, or all together?" Bubba shouted through the group.

"I think we should all stay together" Marceline said

"yeah okay" sounded 3 times yet PB said "whatever"

"hey Marceline… where should we go first?" Marshall asked

"should we just go past some of the stalls? In reality we should ask Fionna and FP since they will leave soon again"

"ooh wow.. okay what should we do man? Do you like stalls?" Fionna asked Flame Prince

"hmm… yeah okay, we could go do that… not really aggressive please, I'm not really good in frightening high pace games, I don't really want to burn this joint down"

"ohhh you silly boy…" Fionna punched him gently in the arm and he just grinned "yeah lets go past some stalls… I wanna have all the prizes for cake and BMO… and who knows, I might wrap a teddy bear in aluminium foil for you my dear" she said while staring in Flame Prince's eyes.

"hehehe okay… I'll do my best to cause no damage to any of the property here" Phoebert answered

"Okay everyone!" Marshall groaned through the group. "shall we go then?"

Ah unison "YES" sounded… except PB who said "whatever"

Bubba and Marceline walked hand in hand, Marshall awkwardly tried to wrap around Princess Bubblegum but she didn't really let him. Fionna like always was running happily around Flame Prince… one of the only times she wasn't carrying him in her arms. In their fresh relationship you could see who wore the pants, Fionna, quite the tomboy…

They were just on the terrain or Bubba ran off to a stall where you have to throw over a stack of cans, and for 1 dollar you get 1 ball and for 2 you get 3 balls… and what was the prize he was eyeballing? An apron saying 'Kiss the cook'.

"Ooooooh I always wanted that" he cheered around the stall

So Marceline gave him 2 dollars from her purse and he started lobbing at the cans… one missed completely, second one missed completely and the third one also missed completely. Yet he did not lose his enthusiasm and he grasped Marceline's purse to take out his wallet.

"are you sure you want to do that?" Marceline asked Bubba

With determination on his face he nodded

"this is my destiny"

"okay… go ahead…" Marceline giggled

Yet 10 minutes later and 16 dollars later, he still barely hit some cans, a few close calls that he came within the 5 cm range of a can, but never a direct hit.

"well… Bubba rarely hits bull's-eye, they must have an interesting sex life!" Marshall smirked to Bubblegum who slapped the bejonkers out of his face with a grand whack and a grumpy look.

"you… just be glad they didn't hear you! Their sex life is none of your business" Bubblegum tried to say politely while forcing back her anger

"Well should we talk about their sex life?" he said while waving at Fionna and FP standing a few metres behind the group talking about whatever they talked about.

"oh my glob… do you just try to be a testosterone'd teenager? What is it with you!" She whispered legitly angry at him.

"o-ooh… no yeah s-sorry…" he stumbled while his face became even paler.

He started to look at whatever the hell Bubba was doing with the cans to avoid awkwardness with PB.

Just on that moment Marceline took over his last ball and threw it knocking over one stack of cans in one go winning the apron for her boyfriend. He was galloping around like a goof squeeling as the old crusty man behind the counter put away his cigarette and pulled the apron from the ceiling.

The man threw the apron to bubba who couldn't catch it and Marceline jumped out and grabbed it. She handed it to her boyfriend who awkwardly chuckled

"thanks babe… I couldn't do it without you…"

"it's okay baby, I'm just happy you have your apron" she said when she gave a little peck on his cheek.

"ookay… are we ready guys? It took quite some time and we would like to have some fun aswell!" Fionna broke in while in the background FP was shooting small puffs of fire onto the ground.

"oh wow yeah sorry… we can carry on now! What would you guys like?" Bubba answered while finnicking his new apron.

"ohohoh Basketball!" Flame Prince cried out.

"Well than that's what we are gonna do" Fionna laughed as they all walked to the basketball stand.

But while they were all walking along, chatting with each other and having fun, Bubblegum and Marshall walked next to each other. They didn't spoke word, and he was rubbing his arm in awkwardness because he did not know what to say. Bonnibel was also walking, and not saying anything. Just look in front of her feet so she wouldn't trip over rocks, beer cans or whatever and trying just like Marshall to stay close to the group.

He sighed, let out a small whimper ant turned to Bonnie…

"hey… hey PB is it ok I talk to you again?"

"…"

" if I talk to you, will you listen to me?"

She sighed. "okay…"

He felt his courage sink through his belly and through his feet into the floor. What did he need to say, he stared at her, looking like he really didn't know what to say. His chest burned and his muscles tried to force out at least one word… just to see he is actually interested in talking to her.

But he couldn't

"sorry…" he said when he stopped looking at her.

She shook her shoulders and walked a bit faster to catch up with Marceline and the bunch again while they were almost at the basketball stand.

Fionna paid the man behind the counter some money, must have been 2 dollars she got from Bubba and she received 4 small basket balls.

As the furious sportive lady she is, every single ball was a direct hit, and she got the maximum amount of point. Happy that she was, as grumpy was the man behind the counter, normally everyone would miss by a long shot, yet nooo this customer comes around robbing him of his prizes.

"well take your pick pwe'tty gal" he gruntled to her.

"uuuuuhmmm… okay hun what would you like?" she asked flame prince.

He stared silently between all the prizes and he smiled when he saw a small plush white bunny toy.

"That one… it reminds me of you, so very night I will have a small Fionna in my bed"

"d'awwww you…" she awkwardly said while slapping him on the shoulders making him cough loudly.

The man behind the counter reached for the toy yet in true tomboy style Fionna lifted FP into the air and made him pull down the toy. With his flame power he burned through the rope and the toy plopped down. Fionna pulled a roll of aluminium foil from her purse and rolled the bunny in a thick layer of the metal so it was safe for him to touch.

"hehehe" he giggled when he got the shiny silver toy from his girl. "thanks"

While he was cuddling with his toy Fionna told them they needed to go, it was time for them to go to the Hot Ember. So she hugged Bubba and Marceline for their money and that she and FP were allowed to join them. Marceline slided her hand into her wallet and gave her some more money.

"here, if you ever see a cotton candy stall, you can maybe get some on the way out. I saw a stall filled with the pink on our way here!"

"oh yeah" Bubba grabbed his cellphone "I will call Liz to take you to the Hot ember, I'll ask her to bring some foil for Phee… it was nice seeing you two again, and going out having a fun night."

Marshall pulled of Fionna's white bunny hat to release her bush of blonde hair.

"Aren't you gonna say me goodbye" he giggled

She whacked him across the cheek before jumping around his neck.

"of course you doofus, goodbye man!" she said "good luck with ol' Bonnibel" she then whispered him in his ear

He let out a slight whimper and he put Fionna back on the floor when he tried to locate PB again. She was just chatting with Marceline, Bubba and FP.

"hey man… you got this okay? I'm sure it will be fine! Man, you will be happy!"

He didn't really say anything, and he stared back down to the floor while sighing.

"lemme know how it goes"

"okay…" Marshall whispered

Fionna patted him on the shoulder and hugged him another time, blocking his face off with her magnificently massive bush of hair. Then when she and FP waved and said everyone goodbye she forced the bush under her bunny hat and proceeded to pick FP off the ground again and carry him in her arms.

"what a lovely couple" Marceline said while she could just hear Fionna yell as she was enthusiastically telling Flame Prince a story of one of her trips

"hehehe yeah, not as lovely as us but sure as heck a lovely couple" Bubba answered her.

The remaining 4 people spent about another hour walking past different kinds of stalls, they all had fun and they were chatting away, except between Bubblegum and Marshall lee, they barely spoke a word to each other.

Bubba and Marceline began to notice this, they whispered to one another and came to the conclusion maybe going to a restaurant would help this. The warm ambient mood of a bistro would surely help the two.

"okay guys… what kind of place should we go to? Where can we have some good old time dinner?" Marceline asked.

"hey Marsh! Pasta bistro like old times?" Bubba asked him

"yeeeaaah boy! I could go for some fresh red tomato sauce!" he cheered

"Bonnie, is that also okay with you?" Marceline asked PB

"hm… mmhmm yeah whatevs…" she answered silently

"well then… uuh I guess we have a place to go then right? Should we go to papa pastrami? Or pasta pipo?" Bubba asked them "I heard pasta pipo has a really good Bolognese sauce, might be good for the vampires under us, plus it's not so far away from the funfair, maybe 10 minutes by car?"

"sounds good man… I dig that pasta! I went there be- uuuuh no never mind…"

"what… what the heck, normally you talk all the time about sex this and boobies that! Now you don't want to talk? enlighten us oh great Marshall Lee!" Bubblegum suddenly shouted before walking off to the parking lot

"yikes…" Marceline managed to say only that

"what the hell is up with her?" Bubba asked Marceline

"uuuh I dunno but you may wanna catch your friend babe!"

Marshall's eyes both turned around, the pupils shifted upwards and he became even paler than he already was. Gumball barely managed to catch him before he fainted and fell over towards the ground.

"hey hey hey woooow what's up pal?" gumball whispered to him "hey Marcy, can you go after Bonnie?" he then asked her

"yeah sure, I'm already underway!" she said as she flew up into the sky to chase after her friend.

"okay Marshall, I'm just gonna lift you up to this bench and I'll sit you down there" he said when he was puffing and huffing to drag him to the nearest clean-ish bench.

From the crowd and old friend of Fionna jumped towards him, it was Gorge, a male tall blue water bender that noticed PG struggle with lifting the vampire onto the wooden bench. So he picked Marshall Lee on the ankles and swayed him across his shoulders. In a friendly voice he talked to Bubba.

"hey Prince, is it okay I help you drag your corpse to the bench?"

"wowowowow he's not dead! Second of all, hi Gorge, I haven't seen you in a while! How nice of you to come and help me"

"hehehe I know, he just looks like a corpse, limp pale and really cold. Yeah well to the other thing, they have really good slushies here, so that's kinda why I came here."

"well… its sure as nice to see you here, oh yeah just put him down on this bench, thanks very much!"

Gorge placed Marshall Lee on a wooden bench and he sat down next to him. He picked up the vampire's head and placed it on his lap.

"uhm Prince, why don't you get me a slushie from over there" Gorge pointed to a stall "some cold sugar will help him wake up I hope"

"yes yes sure, I'll be right back" Bubba said as he ran off towards the stall to get a slushie for his friend.

Maybe about 3 minutes later he came walking back with a red strawberry slushie.

"I think this will work, he loves red"

"Well I guess that's what he is a vampire for right?" Gorge answered.

Gently he placed the straw in Marshall's mouth and he pressed some of the cold red liquid in his mouth. A soft hum and whimper as his eyes already opened.

"hmmmm… what… what is that even" he softly asked

"a strawberry slushie, see it like a liquid ice lolly. I thought you'd like it, although Gorge came up with the idea"

"Gorge… who's Gorge again?"

"Hi, you're laying on my lap, I'm Gorge"

Marshall screamed and flew of his lap and he floated disorientated up into the sky.

"Bonnie, what the heck did you do back there?" Marceline said to Bubblegum who sat on the sidewalk outside the funfair.

"I didn't even wanna do this" she whispered

"What did you do back there?" Marceline asked again.

" **I didn't even wanna do this!"** Bubblegum yelled to her. "Listen, I'm sorry but I never agreed with this date. I never even wanted this, you all dragged me along trying to force me and Marshall together"

"b-b-but we just wanted to make you happy…" Marceline stuttered

 **"** **Happy! Happy!? You want to make me happy by dragging me to this stupid funfair with the most childish dick in whole of Ooo"** she shouted angry.

"we just saw that Marshall really likes you… and we wanted to give it a shot"

"so you decided to break into my life and **forcefully** push me together with him!?"

"no… no… w-e…" Marceline turned around and walked to a bench at the entrance of the funfair and started softly sobbing on a bench. "we just wanted to show you he really is a nice guy… he is just nervous around you and we hoped if we were there he would be among more people he trusts and that he won't keep trying to prove himself by being unimaginably stupid"

Marceline was becoming a bit angry through her tears now, she stared at what Bubblegum would say, waiting for a reply.

"Well he doesn't show he is the cool and laid back guy… he barely even talks to me, he only says things not even a horny guy in puberty would say… he is just…AAAAH!" Bubblegum forced herself to calm down again, she exhaled long and loud before talking again. "Not even a single guy is like this, he is just the most disgusting and horrible of the bunch"

"How the heck do you even know no single guy is like this… **you never even dated a guy**!"

Bubblegum gasped and stared Marceline dead into the eyes.

"you take that back…"

"nope bubs, I'm never gonna take back the truth, and this is cold hard truth I said there"

" **AAAAAH dammit Marceline!** I'm never gonna talk with you again!"

"if that's what you want, that's fine by me, just please talk to Marshall okay? Trust me, he loves you, a lot! His feet slipped from underneath his body when he heard you scream at him and walking off into the distance. Bubba had to catch him from not cracking his head open on the cobblestone floor."

"pfff probably one of his drama tricks again" Bubblegum said as she pulled up her shoulders and pulled up her upper lip.

"oh are you trying to intimidate me with those teeth?" Marceline roared and opened up to growl with long vampire fangs towards Bubblegum

"not like I have seen those before…" she spat into Marcelines face

"now please… Marshall does not mean it bad to you… I told you before… remember how messed up Finn was, love does something strange in the head of a boy!"

"yeah whatever… he's a prick anyway…"

Marceline sighed… "He is not… he is just… bad with words. He is really good at accidently insulting people he cares about. He really really loves you… please Bonnibel just try it please!?"

"I never should have joined this date idea… what can you and Bubba change on already such a messed up person"

"well we didn't wanna change him, we just wanted to open him up and show you what a kind and wonderful person he really is on the inside."

"well you succeeded at that" Bubblegum started laughing.

"Can you at least try…"

"do I look like I'm stupid?"

"I'm not answering that Bon…"

"too true, I might just aswell be really stupid for even joining you to this! Glob I'm as gullible as Finn or Fionna, whatever they are…"

"Don't unleash your rage on them okay… please?"

"okay… I'll try it, one more shot… but he better be coming up with some good words"

"yeah and otherwise I'll tell the guys to get Marshall his nice perfume on."

"what perfume?"

"it always works… chloroform"

"you do know I can still ditch this jazz right" PB laughed through her anger.

"you better don't!"

"I just don't know what I am doing wrong man… I think she really doesn't like me, is it because of my face?"

"well Marshall.. can I call you Marshall by the way?" Gorge asked

"sure whatevs…"

"okay Marshall… what I'm sensing here, is that she wants to like you, something deep inside her really likes you, yet there is something about you that puts her off…"

"yeah no exactly that's what I think aswell… knowing what she likes I think we can deduce what's so bad… I think it really is that she doesn't like the childish banter you produce." Bubba intruded the conversation.

"Oh yeah thanks Bubba… international bully Marshall lee hour has started"

"No no no… I think he doesn't mean it like that. Do you behave differently when you are with this Princess eeh… Gumball?" Gorge asked Marshall calmly

"no princess bubblegum, sorry" he answered

"yeah do you behave differently when you talk with or are standing near her?"

"well yeah… I guess so… my whole mind donks up when I'm near her. I cannot help it though, It's in my genes I think…"

"Okay… can I ask you again… with a little bit of help of course, why do you act so differently? Is it because Bubba has a relation and you feel alone? Or is it because you want to try and prove yourself to her? Because if she really is in love with you, I don't think you should need to prove yourself, to be honest I think that is the major problem… pure love doesn't exist, everyone is always making a different personality than who they really are. It's better to know how you really are, so you know if you can always live with that person"

"well… I can live with her, she is smart, witty and I think she can keep me straight on the right path, like I doubt Bubba has enough money to bail me out of the prison when one of my concerts goes haywire again."

"I think she can provide you with the stability you need so deeply"

"mmhmm, yeah, but how do I get there if I keep messing this up!"

"first of all I think she can also give you a break instead of always telling you this is not good and that's not good, and I think in all fairness she can accept your flaws, but so should you… accept her flaws, but also accept your flaws, but never stop working trying to improve so you feel better with yourself, then you will see that Bubblegum also will love you more. Or at least accept your flaws more"

"yeah okay that's all very very nice… but how does it help me now? Like I can't make an acute break from my personality and all of a sudden be the perfect man for bubblegum"

"you don't need to become the perfect man, you should just be you, because you ARE already the perfect man" Bubba said to him "don't you see that many times when you mention your name amongst Bonnie, she smiles, this afternoon at the portal she also smiled because of you. But its just clouded by prejudice… she never dated a boy, and all she thinks they are hopeless lovers, like that Ice king dude she never stops angering about. Now is the time to show her that you are sweet, yet with a cheeky tang at the end. Let's face it, you're not the most normal of persons, but I think this might just be whatever you need between you and her."

"be yourself man… she will adore it! You are very charming and handsome looking, just try not to keep willing to prove yourself to her." Gorge added to Bubba's statement.

"yeah guys that's all fair 'n square… how do I do this?"

"well imagine she is me… because even though you bully the heck outta me, you still show appreciation! "PG answered "see her maybe as a friend at first… so you behave nicely, and not like you're forced to romance and forced to be funny, be nice, not so focused on being the man who she wants… be yourself, and trust me, she will change her picture of the man she wants to you, if she hasn't done that already, she absolutely loves you man!"

"oh guys… I think I she them coming towards us, I assume bubblegum is the pink lady, and she looks actually happy!" Gorge called out

"Oh look Bonnie! Its Canyon!" Marceline said "HEY CANYON, WOO-HOO CAAANYON!" she called out

"How in the dingleberry is she here? Since when does she know about the portal?" PB asked

"Ha hahaha… you got the wrong crevice my ladies… its Gorge! Seeing Bubba told me about the portal, so I guess Canyon is my female counterpart!"

"Oh wow, she's copied aswell, that's amazing! And you look just like her, only yeah a bit more manly, still gorgeous though!" Marceline sparkled

Gorge looked towards Bubba, "No don't worry I am not gonna take your lady" He then turned to Marceline "thanks though, you also look marvellous!"

"ahem…" PG called out "aren't we here for a dinner date?"

"heck yeah man… my stomach is growling for some pasta pipo" Marceline called out.

"y'all up for some good spaghetti? Oh, and Gorge will you join us?" Bubba yelled

"nah sorry Bubba… I have some more slushies to tend to, you should go and have pasta fun!"

It wasn't that easy for Marceline to just let Gorge go without talking and listening to everything he answered to a myriad of questions, this gave Marshall and Bonnibel a nice opportunity to talk together in privacy…

They walked together away from the group, slowly pacing down the festival grounds where it slowly became a lot busier since it was getting later into the evening.

"sorry- they both said at the same time

They exchanged some laughter.

"I- again they said exactly the same thing at the same time.

"oh glob yeah wonderful how cliché" Marshall said to her making her chuckle.

"hehehe… yeah! Who wants to go first? Do you want to start first or should I start?"

"I'll go first before I faint again, if that's okay with you?" Marshall told her

"yeah might be a good idea, I'm such a cold science machine, I'm probably less nervous than you"

"Bonnibel… what I wanted to say for a long time, okay…" he shook his head and slapped his cheeks a couple of times "what I wanted to say for a long time, is that I really really really love you… this is not just a spur of the moment thing, but ever since I saw you first, I am carrying a huge crush for you. The reason I was always so bitchy is well… I wanted to prove to you how cool I am, how much humour I have and yeah… I wanted you to notice me… I would like to say sorry for portraying a person who I really am not, sorry for lying to you, make a deception out of me."

"Well… I'm sorry for being such a bitch and cold heartedly kicking you into the ground whenever you did your best to be funny. I never had a man run after me, never had a man be in love with me like you are… I didn't recognize your behaviour, so I thought the only thing you wanted was to hurt me, to ruin me and to well… make me look ridiculous…"

"I would never do that on purpose… I do not want to do that… look, I have been stupid, I did things I should not have done, portraying myself as a half arsed fool when I really want to show you how much I love you. In the process of wanting you to get close to me, you only drifted away even further. I did never once wanted to ruin you. The only thing I was ruining was how you saw me."

"No you wouldn't make me look ridiculous, Marceline made me realize that. I know you don't want to do that, my mind was just clouded with delusionary thoughts and how most persons are there to either take my kingdom away or hurt me in any other reason like trying to steal me like some sort of slave. Which now I know you don't want to do that… you only wanted me to notice you"

"all I want to do, is make you happy, make us happy and make us happen! That's what I want, honestly! You, me, happiness and together forever. If you would like to give it a shot of course…"

"yeah well Marshall, if I say no, are you gonna use chloroform?" Bubblegum had to laugh

"did… did you talk to Marceline?"

"what do you think? That I was eating out of my nose? Of course I did!"

"why did you so suddenly change?"

"cause I'm adapting to you" she winked

"ah… dare I say, I like it? Cause I do… now, would you care to join me back to the group m'lady?"

"why did you suddenly turn so posh?"

"cause I'm also adapting to you" he winked to her "get your behind going, I could go for some anthocyanins or lycopene hmmmm…"

"good god he is talking chemistry, that's so handsome"

PB wrapped an arm around his arm and they both walked back to Marcy and Bubba while they were still talking. Gorge just walked away to get a barrel of slushie ice drinks and Marceline walked with Bubba on her side towards Marsh and PB. Waving excitedly to the sight of them hooked together.

"did it work!? Did we made it all good now?" Marceline asked

They both nodded enthusiastic, yet Bubba couldn't leave out an ask to them all, when are they finally gonna eat

"would you all care to join us for some nourishments to chez pasta pipo?" Marshall Lee said to the group in a posh way.

"Or is Bubba too busy undressing Marceline in his mind?" Bonnie said to Bubba

Marceline fell to the ground and laughed so loud a whole crowd was looking at them. She gasped across the floor when she floated into the air. In-between laughs she tried to talk.

"oh glob… bubba babe, we created an abomination!" and she stopped to gasp for air and laughed some more

About 1,5 hours later they were all sitting at pasta pipo enjoying a full plate of fine quisine… Bubba had penne in salmon infused cream sauce, Bubblegum a vegetarian pesto Lasagne and Marceline and Marshall Lee… both a plate of spaghetti, with meatballs and extra tomato sauce.

"I think we can say this ended wonderful" Bubba said while nipping a glass of white wine.

"yknow what, starting on this day, I wouldn't have though this… I was actually planning to say I was tired so I would be done with this, bury my head into the sand like an Ostrich. But its rather fun, plus I can finally hang out with this handsome man" Bubblegum said while making love between her feet and Marshall's feet under the table.

"hehehe yeah I wouldn- OUCH that's too hard bonnie don't forget you have heels! But yeah I would never have expected this… it's amazing!"

"you guys what are you even doing there under the table?" Marceline cheekily asked.

"like you and Bubba aren't having fun underneath the table right now, I can feel your leg moving around under the table" PB smirked towards her making Bubba blush.

"I guess we need to train to become even better, well at least we are better at feet kissing than you guys…" Marceline added

"wow yeah but Marcy, you don't wear heels like me, so you don't stick a sharp point in between the bones of Bubba… I'm sorry Marsh, but you have to grow to love this feeling!"

"oh well as long as it's you, you can do everything you want, wherever you want to do it on my body" He winked

"oooooh ladies and gentleman he is back" she answered while pressing her heel into his foot

"you know I will keep doing this, having a heel embedded in my ankle is a secret kink of me. Just admit it though, I know you love me being like I am" Marsh smirked

"well I'd rather not have you vomit all over my castle like you did over Bubba's castle, but other than that please be who you want to be"

"are you sure you want to do that Bonnie? he can be quite… intense…" Bubba laughed over an almost empty wine glass.

"well I think I can tame this 'intense' beast of yours… you just make sure you tame Marceline…"

"wow yeah like I'm such a wild animal, thanks peebles. I'm pretty sure he can hold me back. I lost all my wild years to you hahaha" Marceline laughed

Bubba coughed when a splosh of wine went down the wrong hole in his throat and this prompted everyone else on the table to laugh.

After his voice returned slightly, Bubba coughed out some words.

"yeah well thanks that you all like it when I suffocate… at least I go down in style"

"always so hilarious hey, old Bubba Gumball" Marshall Lee slapped him on the back making another cough attack start again.

"dammit Marshall… is it your goal of this evening to murder me?"Bubba laughed after the coughing.

"well technically the goals was for you to stick me together with Bonnie so you don't have to endure me anymore. And I hope this food also was a goal cause this is hmmmmm… scrumptious"

Probably a small hour later, Marceline paid the bill of the restaurant and her boyfriend called the palace staff to please pick them up from pasta pipo. Then they all sat outside on the sidewalk after a cup of coffee, looking out over the empty parking lot… it must be almost 11 in the evening, if not already at midnight. They were the last to leave the place, and there weren't any nightclubs here. So it was cold and alone outside and this made both couples to huddle together towards their partners. Marceline sat on Bubba's lap, wrapped into his warm coat and Marshall Lee shared his leather coat with his new found love, princess bubblegum.

"great… the weather isn't really good, like I think even for this time it's fairly cold." PB complained

"better get used to it man, vampires in bed aren't really a heating element. They are really quite cold" Bubba added "but that doesn't mean they don't have an incredibly warm personality" he quickly said to avoid Marceline looking him aggressively into his eyes.

"yeah well I guess this science machine is probably even colder in bed… if you even sleep?" Marshall asked PB, then he turned to Marceline "does she always stay awake or is that just a myth?"

Before Marcy could answer the candy princess beat her to it

"well with you in bed I doubt we would get to sleeping a lot!"

"Fuck Marcy we really corrupted her I think… we never should have put these 2 together." Bubba snorted out.

"well I think he actually secretly likes it, this way I'm far less with him to annoy the everloving shit outta this bastard" Marshall giggled

"yeah think of it Bubs… I keep him busy and he is far less likely to walk in on you and Marceline doing what you do" PB added

"okay guys… enough talking for now… should we just all play a game to see who can stay silent the longest" Bubba tried to end the conversation

"Why is that? Not satisfied about our sex life?" Marceline asked to rustle his jimmies even more "if you want to try more kinky shit, I'm sure we can find someone who wants to help us"

"mmmmarceliiine…" Bubba whispered through closed lips.

"yes dear, what do you want to say?"

"I think he wants to say ask Fionna in this" Marshall Lee hijacked the conversation

"dude… no, isn't she under-aged? I thought she is like 13?" Bubba exclaimed to Marshall

"well Marceline is a 1000 years old and glob knows how old you are, I think everyone would be under aged, just sayin' man"

"yeah well… lets just hope they and Flame Princess are healthy together… and I think she is around 16 or 18, have you ever seen a 13 year old with such hips, holy moly" Marceline laughed

"oh god I think I know someone who'd hate that marcy!" Bubblegum snorted out "LSP would be flipping jealous man!"

"oh glob, yeah I wouldn't mention Fionna near LSP… although I have to agree that she is quite the handsome lady!"

"I wouldn't say that when I'm in arms or leg's range of your crotch Marshie" PB sweetly added

"wow what like you never eyed up Finn!" he answered.

" **NO** no Marshall, he is candy kingdom bravest hero, I would never corrupt him with romantic feelings… plus I have you now"

"guys I don't really know what this is turning into… is this showing appreciation or just another excuse to be a group of teenagers in full blast of hormones. We are all past 1000 years, lets act like it" Bubba tried to end the conversation.

"oh well… it seems like we hit something here, what is it sweety, cannot handle other people loving each other, or is sex a bit to touchy for you?" Marshall teased

Bubba gruntled something but Marshall used whatever he said to annoy him more by teasing some more.

"are you angry? Don't like it? Sex… Sex Sex SEX s **eX sE** x SEX SeX **sex** SEX sex"

Bubba jumped up and lunged at Marshall Lee's face yet Marceline was still sitting on his lap resulting into him failing to jump up and just flopping down onto the cold hard tiles. He struggled like a beached whale to get back up because Marceline as a result also fell over, accidently pinning him down to the ground even more.

"oh wow… Bubba what are you even trying to do?" Marshall asked

"Follow Marceline's advice and punt you in the cheekmeat."

"well yeah you did manage to stain the tiles with… uuuh your body"

The group cackled out and Marceline wanted to address that Bubba actually is a really comfortable chair, this made the group, except him not so much, chuckle out even louder.

Sadly for Marceline she had to switch out the comfortable seating element because the limousine revolved off the road and onto the parking lot, lights flashing and the driver, who was actually peppermint maid because the normal driver Elizabeth Wagonwheel was already asleep.

"oh I thought why not take these guys, he seemed rather lost at the bus stop with an oil drum and they… well they arranged something with Elizabeth to pick them up after dinner. But since she went home already I had to pick them all up, hope you don't mind!" Peppermint maid told when she stepped out of the front door.

"eeh well I just see you, who did you take?" Bubba asked, already kinda knowing who would be in the limousine.

She smiled and patted on the side of the limousine, Gorge jumped out through the door and Fionna jumped up with Flame Prince in her arms through the open roof window.

"hey guys… sadly you couldn't just get rid of us hehe" Fionna shouted while FP was booping his nose with the nose of the aluminium rabbit.

"we all had a bit of a bet running if Marshall would be together with Bubblegum after this evening, so I think my dearest Fionna and Flamboyant prince… you owe me some money" Gorge laughed

"so this whole night was a chance for you to earn money?" Marshall Lee gasped

"don't forget us!?" Marceline said while she caught a satchel of coins that Fionna threw out

"was this all a bet? Literally?" PB asked

"naaaaaah, we just wanted you two to be happy!" Bubba answered while he counted the coins in his satchel.

"okay… should we all just get in now? I'm tired man, I need to go to my bed… maybe pep but can make me some camomile tea." Bubblegum yawned "I'll call you tomorrow, kay Marsh?"

"aw I was just beginning to like the cold tiles" Marshall Lee exclaimed sarcastically "and I would love to… I'll await your phone call!"

Nobody really listened and they were all far too busy counting money or moping about the loss of money. Except flame prince, he was still sitting on Fionna's lap separated by some foil playing with the aluminium bunny while the limo drove onto the road.

"So… what did you like the most guys" Bubba had to ask

*clonk clonk*

Gorge slammed a 256 litre barrel with slushie mixture

"that's what I liked the most if I can be honest, I walked all across Ooo for this puppy… I can mix this up with ice for a few thousand litres of slushie goodness."

"how did you even managed to get that stuff? Isn't it only for the guys who sell the stuff at funfairs?" Marceline asked

"found this old oil barrel somewhere off the roads, took it with me and cleaned it up before distracting the guy and water bending the slushie syrup into this barrel."

"holy shit you are a menace… stealing slushie mix from random salespersons…" Bubba complained

"the only people who steal, are the guys who stand behind the stalls… can you imagine, 3 dollars a slushie when it's a drop of this stuff and a litre of frozen water, id be mad to buy it from them… this is just an unconventional way of getting it."

"so does this mean you are the proud owner of your very own slushie mix?" Fi asked

"you bet your ass I do!"

"Well FP, I guess this means we will hang out at Gorge's place more"

"sure… only if I can bring lil' Fionna" he smiled while throwing his aluminium bunny around the limousine

"so what do you think guys… should we take some champagne to celebrate this evening?" Marceline asked when she grabbed a bottle from the bucket of ice cubes.

"just give me the bucket of ice… I can handle that just fine" Gorge said as he screwed open the barrel

Marceline quickly uncorked the bottle after a chorus of "yes" erupted from the inside of the limousine. The cork sprung out against the roof and white foam sprizzed from the bottle. The cloud of bubbles erupting when she poured some of the liquid in glasses for everyone within the background Gorge furiously crushing ice signalled the end of what you can say was a perfect night out with friends and partners. And it will surely be the begin of something good.


End file.
